Behind The Guns
by Shantty
Summary: What can we find behind the guns, beyond the missions and inside the hearts? Leon Scott Kennedy was more than an impressive and effective agent, but he forgot that. That's when he needs to stop and think about himself, but will he keep his mind away from work when he has nothing else to do with his life? / After I started writing about these two I really felt in love with them!
1. Psychologically Unfit

_*Resident evil and its characters belong to Capcom.*_

_Cover Image by** Shanttyvf (me)**_

_**Hello guys! **_

_**I had a request for this story, but I only decided to write it after the poll result and after studying this pairing deep, because I needed to feel into it. And yes, I must admit they really would look great together. Although they could face some issues at first. LOL**_

_**So I hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**For the ones who don't know me, I'm not a native speaker, so please forgive my mistakes.**_

.

.

.

**Psychologically unfit.**

.

.

.

Looking through the large window in the waiting room, it was hard to believe that a city like that could become just a memory from one time to another.

The cars on the streets, people on sidewalks, buildings, parks, shops. Everything through that window could become suddenly a dead picture.

That had happened to Raccoon City and Tal Oaks. The two cities were no more than memories. All images of both cities were no more than dead pictures on the wall describing nonexistent places and incomplete stories.

Raccoon City fell asleep in a past so distant that it didn't hurt anymore. Tal Oaks, on the other hand, was a hole left in the history as an aching wound newly opened.

Raccoon City once represented the hope of a new life, a promising career. If Tal Oaks represented the prospect of a new life too, its end represented the destruction of hope for a second time. With the city it had been buried more than people, but friendships.

Although all that was really sad and disturbing, it was necessary to look at everything with resignation not to go crazy, whether or not you were prepared for extreme situations. Sometimes to ignore some events would be the best choice, even if it seemed a selfish choice.

Leon turned back to the window. In recent months it was common to look at beautiful places like that, busy streets, playgrounds and imagine the chaos that a biological attack could bring to that scenario. He would never tell this to anyone, besides he had no one to talk about it, but some visions like that were following him at odd moments. Not that Leon feared something, but he felt that unfortunately there would be no more safe places. There was no guarantee.

Leon picked up one of the magazines in the coffee table where he saw the latest news about the new president Jared Scott. Though he seemed a good man, Jared could never replace Adam Benford or what he had represented.

Very little was left to Leon since the destruction of Tal Oaks, along with other friends Benford died. No other Leon's friend was among the 10% who survived in the city, the few surviving friends were traveling on business or for fun.

To start all over again for Leon was more than ti buy furniture to a new home or arrange appointments, to restart was trying to keep old friends who survived and make new ones. Not that Leon had many friends. He was a sociable and influential man when it came to professional life but very reserved about his private life.

Leon had no friend to whom he could talk openly about his thoughts and feelings, he did not know if this happened because he was a very closed person or if he had never had time to strengthen a friendship to the point of wanting to talk about himself.

His friendships were limited to the company for a shot of whiskey at the end of the night, a pool game with a friend and sex, if that friend was a woman.

Deep down inside Leon knew that it was not enough, but whiskey, pool and sex could help him cope with his loneliness for awhile. Maybe not enough, but it was the ideal thing for someone like him. How could an agent like him create strong bonds with people and places? He had no time for it and he believed that any bond could bring suffering in the future and maybe it would be better to avoid it.

Depressive? Never. Leon suffered moderately for each situation that happened to him. Although he felt homesick and even pain for the cities and people killed, Leon knew it would not be useful to stop acting for whining.

"Mr. Kennedy?" The receptionist called him on the counter.

"Yes?" Leon replied trying to deconcentrate on his thoughts.

"Dr. Farris is waiting to give you your report."

Leon just waved to the receptionist and pushed the door with his hand, entering into a long corridor. At the second door to the right, Leon entered the office.

"Sit down please, Leon." The Doctor said pointing to the chair in front of her.

Leon sat down and felt cozy in the comfortable chair.

"I've been reviewing your case and I would like to ask you when was the last time you took a vacation?"

"I do not remember, but ... Didn't you say that this appointment was just to comply with the requirements? What is that now?"

"Easy, Leon. I'll explain." Dr. Farris got a folder on his desk and handed it to Leon "It's hard to judge a man who does not like to talk after everything you've been through."

"We talked."

"Not about the latest events."

"If by latest events you refer to Tal Oaks, it happened more than eight months ago so it is not so recent. So by now we are all over it, there is nothing to be whining, I did not lie."

" Although lying is a skill of agents like you when necessary, I know that this is not the case. I believe you told the truth. But I still think you are too close, Leon. You're ignoring the losses that surround you and not facing them."

"bullshit"

Dr. Farris got her glasses on her round face and looked at Leon with disapproval.

"I'm sorry" Leon said "I do not really know how to talk or cry about situations or people, but that does not interfere in my work. I just choose every day not to grieve for the loss, but to fight for preventing new ones to happen."

"I understand, mr. Kennedy. I hope you think over it, because people like you get sick by not releasing emotions."

"That's ok" Leon said annoyed, pretending to believe what the psychologist just told him "Can I take my report to the next department now?"

"Not exactly."

Leon frowned and stood up suddenly looking at the psychologist.

"I could not redirect you to normal activities after feeling the tension you've been lately, Mr. Kennedy. You need some vacation."

"There is no holiday in my profession, Doctor" Leon said irritably. "Bioterrorism does not take vacations."

"Because of this there are other members here and also organizations like the BSAA, You're not the only one, Mr. Kennedy. "

"Do you really think I'll be able to have a normal life knowing everything that happens out there?"

"If you cannot that is because you're already sick. I'm giving you three months. If you manage to free your mind from work and have a normal life during this time you're proving me that you can return your activities. While staying tense and silent, I cannot help you."

Leon felt like punching Dr. Farris' desk. He was not an undisciplined man, however. He was calm and disciplined, but she was taking from him the only thing he had in his life, work. Leon decided not to question or complain about anything anymore, he just thanked her curtly and walked out the door.

What and who would Leon be without his work? He could not answer. But if there was one thing he knew to do it was to lie and act when necessary as every agent and he would use his skills not to take that vacation.

Without the support of the agency he knew it would be difficult, but never impossible. Leon was one of the founders of it all and how many times did he succeed by himself? It was not this time that someone would stop him.

.

.

.

"You won't help me?"

"Not this time." Hunnigan said taking the device out of Leon's hand" The orders were clear, you need to keep distance of all this for now, Leon."

"You know how many times I disobeyed orders, Hunnigan."

"Yes, unfortunately I do. But this time your health is at stake." She said, turning her back to put the device into the closet.

Leon took advantage of her movement and opened a folder on the desk, picking up two sheets of paper from it and placing them inside his jacket.

"You saw Leon. You should come here for three months or Mrs. Harris will increase the time of your removal."

" And she calls this a vacation? It seems more like a punishment."

"For your sake."

"Okay." Leon smirked "But now that we're not working together you can finally have dinner with me. You owe me that. "

"Do I? I don't remember that."

"But you should" Leon blinked as he walked towards the door. "See you later."

Hunnigan smiled shyly and said nothing.

Leon walked slowly saying goodbye and waving to his fellows. He managed to fool everyone that he had accepted those forced vacation.

After arriving in the parking lot, he got in his car and the first thing he did was to remove the papers he picked up from Hunnigan. He had put those papers himself on her desk earlier, so he would not be caught. It was the first information for a new case, something that they would start investigating further.

Although Leon had not much data on the new case, those papers gave him a starting point. He knew where he should begin and who he should ask for help.

Knowing that he would have something to occupy his mind for the next months left him relieved. Leon could not get off work. Whiskey, pools and sex were not enough to bring meaning to his life, Leon wanted to work because it was all he knew and had in life.

.

.

.

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**This was the first chapter of Behind the Guns.**_

_**This story happened after a request and the poll result, as I told you before.**_

_**Although I think Chris and Jill are meant to be, I accepted this challenge because the only man who could be perfect for Jill, besides Chris, is Leon. And I believe Leon deserved a female character as perfect as Jill.**_

_**I know many people may think Jill and Leon may sound difficult to happen, but this is my challenge, to make it believable. I don't think it's impossible and I think Jill and Leon have many things in common, which makes my job easier.**_

_**If you like it, please leave a review. I'll be very happy.**_

_**Thank you guys!**_


	2. Personal War - Part 1

.

.

.

**Personal War - Part 1**

.

.

.

Scientific, philosophical or literary, a book could carry information, knowledge and expressions. It was something everyone knew, but no one could ever know the story, the feeling and the end of the ones who were printing in a few pages, their ideas and emotions or the ones who were reading it.

Although it could describe solitary stories, in the company of a good book anyone would be less lonely, because it was a good companion.

Jill didn't consider herself a loner, but since Kijuju books were the perfect companion for evenings alone in her room. Sometimes books could be even better than people because when she wanted some silence her mind, she could close it and put it on the first shelf. People could not be closed or disconnected.

Holding a book in her hand, Jill left the library and turned to her right. Although she had to go to the training platform, she decided to get some rest in her room, she still had almost an hour.

Looking at the book and she realized that once again she was looking for the silence in her empty room, Jill noticed that Chris was right, she was getting more antisocial day by day. Was that because she was getting old or because of the memories from the past? She couldn't say.

Many therapy sessions turned a depressive and guilty Jill into a colder one. Gradually Jill was able to understand that all the actions by her hand were under Wesker's command, so it carried Wesker's emotion and desire, not hers.

According to the psychologist Jill could only blame herself for attitudes and choices that she made of her own free will, such as jumping over Wesker to save Chris. And since Jill would never regret having saved someone she loved as family, there was nothing left to regret.

'Guilt is for the ones who made choices, you had no choice.' that was something she had learned to tell herself whenever she remembered the things she did.

It wasn't always so easy, there were many nights crying and many conflicts until she could regain her balance and have her almost normal life back. Almost normal, because she made the decision not to go out B.S.A.A. for missions anymore, for the first time she left her partner and soul brother behind.

It was not an easy choice, Jill knew there was a price for everything and when Chris was gone after Edonia and she was prohibited from looking for him personally, she felt guilt visit her again. No therapy this time was able to help her, just when she knew Chris was back it brought calm back to her soul.

If people believed in the strength of the ties of blood, Jill believed in the strength of the ties of the soul. Chris knew her as no one else, and so did she about him. He was definitely the brother life hadn't given her when she was a child.

If she was not lonely in life that was because of Chris and her books, friend books.

Jill pushed the door of her room with her hand and sat down in the chair across the table thoughtfully. She looked at the cover of the book, but she felt no interest in flipping it at the moment.

Jill suddenly heard a low noise realizing afterward it was the sound coming from the headset , there was a call on her notebook. Jill pulled the notebook closer and put the headset to her ear, accepting the connection.

"Hey Blondie"

"Hey Chris." Jill smiled.

"It's the third time I call you today."

"Sorry. I was in the library."

"Some research for a new case?"

"Not this time, it's just a philosophy book I got to read tonight." She lifted the book to show him.

"You and the books... By the way, didn't you go to the Shooting Range today?"

"I would, but officer Garcia had a personal setback and needed to leave, then I will conduct the first testings with his team."

"You are less formal and more flexible, his recruits will like you."

"But you know I prefer when I start with a team from the beginning. Anyway, how are things there?"

"Messier than me. Jill, can you believe that? Well, I need to go. It was just to say hello. Take care of my girlfriend for me."

"Wake up and smell the coffee! I already have a reputation as lesbian, imagine if I did that to you. "Jill raised her eyebrows and smiled at Chris laugh. "I wish I was a lesbian, so maybe they would forget about me."

"Why don't you try"

"Clown. That's not a choice. "Chris and Jill laughed. "Go, Chris, go. Cya. "

"Catch ya later, blondie."

Jill removed the headphones and turned the notebook to the other side.

It was good to see Chris laughing again. Just as she had to face a long period of nightmares and many therapy sessions after returning from Kijuju, Chris also did after returning from China.

Jill had always thought that it would take Chris longer to recover, because she knew that as a man he would have a harder time opening up to the psychologist. And deep down she knew that it was not the professional help that really helped him, but the support and love from Claire, her and his girlfriend.

When Chris started dating Sharon, the girl from the tech department, Jill thought she was nothing more than an affair. But although the girl was much younger than Chris, she had enough maturity to handle his missions and traveling, proving to be the ideal girlfriend for a man like him.

When Chris had assumed his relationship with Sharon, their coworkers in the BSAA finally understood that Chris and Jill really loved each other as siblings. But Jill's lack of sociability and the fact that she had no boyfriend since returning from Africa, brought her another issue, rumors that she was gay.

Jill was used by the comments cause they were not offensive for her, she understood that people were looking for answers to a single woman for so long, but only Jill knew what really happened in the depths of her soul to make her prefer to keep distance from men.

.

.

.

Leon followed the official Carter through the great hall of the B.S.A.A. Leon had to assume that the place organalization was spotless. Although it took them a while until they confirmed that he was really agent Keneddy before they allowed him to talk to Chris, Leon approved the security procedure. Leon wouldn't trust any agent ID card either, since his presence was not announced before.

Chris was not in town, but as he was informed that Leon was there, he ordered they to take Leon to his office immediately for an online conference.

Carter then opened the door to Chris' room and asked Leon to sit down. Carter then gave him headphones.

"I'll leave for you to talk, sir. But for anything, call me."

"Thank you, officer." Leon nodded politely.

Leon heard the door being closed then Chris image appeared on the computer screen. Chris was apparently in a room like that one, although a little bit darker.

" Hey there."

"Hey, Redfield. How you doing?"

"Good. To what do I owe this honor, Kennedy?" Chris asked smiling.

"Well, I have a new case. Nothing alarming for now, just a suspicion, but as it is somehow related to the B.S.A.A. and I am alone in this case, I thought that maybe you could help me."

"Would you like to give me the details, Leon?"

"I'd rather do it in person. I have some data with me that I would like to compare and confirm."

"I'm sorry, Leon. I won't return to the city in less than two months. We had many problems with this branch here in Canada and I'm trying to rearrange everything, even designate new directors and that takes time."

"Don't worry. I understand."

"But I have someone I trust the most out there who will help you the same I would."

"That would be great, Chris"

"Talk to my ex-partner Jill Valentine. She is very knowledgeable and friendly, I'm sure she'll help."

"I'll do it."

"I spoke to her a few minutes ago, she was going to the training platform, to your left down the hall and then down the stairs. If you hurry I think she still have sometime before the activity."

"I will ask them to take me to her."

"One more thing. Since you will be working with us for a while, I would be honored if you used my room. Make B.S.A.A. your home, Leon. I'll keep in touch to assist you in any possible way."

"I am very grateful, Chris" Leon nodded and said goodbye before removing the headphones.

Leon stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and looked at both sides. He could not see Carter.

Leon waited for a few minutes. Perhaps the officer had gone to the platform. He decided to do what Chris told him to and walked down the hall until he reached the stairs. When he got downstairs, Leon came to another wide corridor. The rooms on his right looked like changing rooms and in front of him there was semi-open double doors, from where Leon could hear voices. A red-haired boy came out the room on his right and walked directly to the double door, leaving it open.

Leon approached the door trying to see Carter or someone who could authorize him to come in. An officer standing near the door nodded to Leon, telling him to enter.

Leon went behind the red-haired boy

"I'm sorry, sir." The boy said to a woman sitting on a bench on the left of the platform.

"Go to the left immediately. " She said to the boy and then looked at Leon. "And you go right." She said, then lowered her head looking at a folder in her hand.

"Sorry, I ..." Leon decided to introduce himself.

"We have no time to lose" the woman said sharply "Feel happy that I'm not officer Garcia, otherwise you two were eliminated by now. But I will not repeat the testing rules, let's start."

Leon hesitated, he did not walk to the side as she commanded, he tried to speak once more.

"This is just a test of endurance" The woman was speaking to everybody now, preventing Leon from saying something again" Do not hurt each other, I just want to know which group will remain standing.

Leon stepped forward trying to talk to the officer near the team on the right, but soon he heard the sound of a whistle, the officer walked away and everyone started attacking each other. Leon watched for a while and he realized what was happening, it was such a coincidence he couldn't hold the smile. Suddenly one of the boys attacked him. Leon then had no choice, he had to defend himself and knock him down. Other boys started attacking Leon, who began to dodge and defend himself when necessary, trying not to hurt them, just taking them to the ground.

In a few seconds, Leon got the last guy down.

"Hey rookie" The woman stood up and placed the folder onto the bench. "Now let's go to the next stage."

Leon realized at that moment that she could only be Jill Valentine. And when she got up and started walking towards him, he was a little concerned. Her gaze seemed intimidating and he feared what she would tell him.

"Now it's my turn."

And then she was doing exactly what he feared. She was challenging him. Facing her would be disrespecting Chris. Stepping back would be disrespecting her authority. Although it was a very delicate situation, Leon couldn't hold back the grin. He assumed himself that misunderstanding was funny and quite interesting.

Leon did not know what to do, but he knew he should find the best solution, and fast.

.

.

.

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_I'm very glad and thankful for all the follows, faves and reviews. They mean a lot to me._**

**_Your attention and kindness bring me the responsibility to try my best to do a nice job here. And I promise I'll try to._**

**_Thank you, again. Cya the next chapter._**

**_Xoxo_**

_**Mister Valentine:** I know this is not the kind of couple you waiting for, but I'm glad you came and I'm glad your giving me this chance to proove you this can be nice too. Thank you very much for this. Yeah, Leon is different, I studied him better for this story and I planned to write him more confident and mature here. Kissssssssss_

_._

_**The95Will:** I think you defined they perfectly. They are the same yet so different. This difference is gonna shock Jill at first. She is used to focused and humble Chris, we're gonna see how she deal with a man that is a great professional although flirts, make jokes and is a little conceited sometimes. Thanks for the review, guys._

_._

_**NerdGirl4Life:** I totally agree with you, Leon would be the second best man for Jill. Hehehe. But since he is sexy, condifent and flirtatious sometimes, I think it could be fun to write it. I hope I dont disappoint you. Thanks for your review dear ficfriend. Kissssssss._

_._

_**Krunf:** Thanks for your words. I hope I deserve them. :)_

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** Deaaaar. So glad to see you here. I know this couple can scare at first. But since they are both so hot, I think I could get something interesting between them and I'm giving it a try. Thank you very much for coming! kissssssssss_

_._

_**Spartan10007:** I hope you are right. I'll do my best so. Thank youuuu._

_._

_**Leon Savior:** I didn't imagine you would come. Thank you very much for coming. Hope you enjoy this story. :) kisssss._


	3. Personal War - Part 2

_Hello guys._

_In this chapter I got an amazing help from **The95Will** who wrote the whole Fight Scene between Jill and Leon for me. (He is great with fights, you'll see.)_

_Will is writing a great story about Hunk, called **The Human Unit Never Killed** and I hope you guys check that too._

_Thanks a lot for your help, Will. Excellent as always._

.

.

.

**Personal War. Part - 2**

.

.

.

Jill looked at the blond recruit totally astonished. Agility, strength, dexterity and knowledge, that man seemed to have it all.

"Call Officer Carter" she said still mesmerized by the precise movements from that man.

Within seconds Anderson entered the training platform followed by Carter.

"Yes, sir."

"I want a complete record on the blond recruit. He does not seem very suspicious, but we'd better avoid ..."

"Sorry sir, but he's not a rookie. He's the agent Leon Scott Kennedy. He just came here to you, sir. I'm following orders from Chris."

Jill gazed up at Leon that moment; he got the last recruit down. She felt her eyes burning with hatred. She could see a light smirk at his lips.

"Hey rookie" Jill stood up and put the folder that she was holding on the bench "Now let's go to the next stage." She started walking towards him.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Carter whispered looking at Anderson startled, but both did nothing.

"Now it's my turn."

Jill approached Leon, knowing that he was strong, experienced and very good. But she needed to resist until she could get him to the ground, because at that time her jiu jitsu skills could make the difference.

Leon keep his grin and he took a relaxed stance and watched Jill prepare. She strapped on her ocean blue gloves and watched Leon with her peripheral vision. That was all she needed. With an invisible announcer Jill stood there waiting to be released. Jill watched as Leon charged her with his hands in a boxer stance.

Leon made a clean straight punch for her to react then trip her. At least, that was the plan. The surprise of all in the room, Jill caught the punch with her right grabbing Leon's right forearm and guided it away from her. Then with her right hand she yanked Leon forward and used her left fist to punch Leon in the forehead. Keeping her speed in motion, Jill turned around with her right hand still at Leon's. In a second, Jill used the momentum to lift Leon from her back and slammed him to the ground. His arm was still locked but she released it and used her right foot to roll Leon over.

The room was still silent. He rolled his leg around and stood up while his back did a slow burn. The flame of Jill's passion was stronger than that of Phoenix.

Leon came at her again this time he watched her reaction. He made a right kick as it greeted air but it only the air. Leon saw in the corner in his eye that saw roll to her right. Leon didn't react fast enough. He looked to his fight as right arm was tugged by Jill's hands and was yanked closer, again. She used her right hand to punch Leon. She lowered his right arm and it was shoved back as Jill closed the distance by kneeling Leon in the stomach. As Leon tried to move Jill pushed his right arm away as Jill crouched slightly as she had her hands grabbed the kneecaps of Leon's pants and lifted in the air and dropped him. Leon absorbed the shock when a jolt of his left arm was being tugged and Jill's legs were placed on the opposite sides of his joints.

Jill kept tugging. Leon felt the tension growing immensely and with his shattered vanity he tapped the ground. Jill released him and stood above Leon. Jill pulled off her gloves.

"That was fun, let's do it again sometime." She said still serious.

Jill walked towards the double doors without looking back, she only motioned to Anderson cancel the training and went out the door.

While going up the stairs, Jill realized how angry she was. Anyone who saw her at that moment would say she was calm and cool as always, but Jill was feeling her blood boil and her eyes burn.

Who that man thought he was to invade her training that way? Besides that, how could he smile in serious situation like that.

Jill felt even angrier when evaluating the fight they just had, because she could easily see that he had not fought with everything he had. Did he underestimate her for being a woman?

Yes, Jill had won before her recruits and her subordinates, but she wanted to have won it really. For her that was worthless and superficial, she liked to win things with her own effort and for her merit.

Her destination at that moment? The Shooting Range, nothing like a few good shots to relieve the tension she felt.

.

.

.

Leon was bored sitting at Chris' desk and thinking about the recent events. Once Jill left the platform, he realized he had played with fire.

While Anderson was canceling the training, Carter came towards him to apologize for the misunderstanding and said that Chris had informed him that Leon would be in the B.S.A.A. for sometime.

Some minutes after that, Carter looked for Leon and said that Jill was at the Shooting Range just in case he wanted to try to talk to her again. But Leon was not so inexperienced with women. Even when they were winning the fights, women used to be angry for a while and they needed time to understand they had won to finally settle down. He just hoped she had believed in that easy victory to get calm.

Leon heard someone knocking the door and asked the person to enter.

"Sir" Carter said while entering the room "Miss. Valentine is back to her office after hours of shooting. Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes, please, Carter." Leon stood up and followed him.

After knocking and entering her room, which was next to Chris', Carter came out and asked Leon to get in. Leon nodded and went in her room.

Jill was standing by the window watching the street, she seemed concentrated.

" Excuse me." Leon said, trying to sound polite.

Jill kept looking through the window for a few seconds before she turned slowly to him and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, ms. I am..."

"I know who you are." She said without showing any emotion "How can I help you?"

Leon tried to decipher that woman's gaze, though she seemed not to be angry as before, she did not look friendly as Chris said.

"I came to apologize for the misunderstanding." Leon said with sincerity.

"Apology accepted, Agent Kennedy. Now if you will excuse me." Jill nodded.

"It's that ... I'm here for Chris."

"I've been told, but he is in Canada."

"I know. But he told me that you could help me. Since you're the one he trusts the most."

Jill then looked up at him coldly. Leon did not know at that time what to expect from her mouth. He was used to women who smiled at him, women who couldn't resist his natural charm and ended up doing what he wanted. But the woman before him seemed totally the opposite. She seemed as cold and tough as a brickwork wall.

"I'm sorry, Agent Kennedy. I do not want to sound rude. But your attitude earlier, knocking recruits down and then smiling showed me you are confident enough to do everything by yourself."

"I apologize again. No way I was mocking someone, but I have to confess that I just found that misunderstanding funny." Leon chose to be honest again.

Jill continued staring at him coldly and then she walked around the table, towards him. Leon could then realize how beautiful she was. The delicate face, the perfect mouth and the soft blue eyes contrasted with the military posture of that intriguing woman.

She approached and stood before him, their eyes met and they kept that way for a few seconds before she spoke.

"Do you really think I bought that little fight of ours? I don't know what your intention was, agent. But I can assure you, you don't need my help."

Leon kept staring at her for awhile. Although he had really used mild attacks against her because he planned to lose, he had been surprised by such dexterity and agility. On the floor, Leon could say that maybe she would really win.

But it didn't matter how beautiful and interesting that woman seemed to be, he didn't try to explain himself. He'd never beg for attention or for help from anyone.

Leon used to collected names of women who had pursued him directly or indirectly, with whom he could openly flirt, so if that woman clearly wanted him away that was exactly what he would do.

"Sorry to bother you." He grinned and stepped back.

Leon shook his head before turning around and leaving the room.

While walking down the hallway, Leon felt the first time someone attacked his pride. This feeling was not very nice, he felt he was a bit annoyed by that.

In another circumstance he would wonder how Chris managed to stay for so long on the side of a beautiful woman like that without getting involved, but now he understood why. He just didn't understand why Chris had referred to her as friendly. Jill Valentine was beautiful, experienced, confident and interesting, but not friendly.

.

.

.

Once Leon closed the door of her room, Jill released her shoulders and sighed as she walked back to her desk. That annoying guy even dared to grin before leaving her room. That man irritated her deeply. she felt a revulsion that she could not explain.

Did nobody teach that man how to behave in serious moments? These agents, they all needed military training. They had everything except discipline.

But that did not matter, because Jill had managed to get rid of him. If he really needed help, he could ask Carter.

She needed to take care of her own things and nothing would force her to work with that man, nobody would convince her.

And at that moment Jill saw that she was receiving a call on her computer screen.

"Damn it, I'm screwed." - She said aloud, as she picked up the headset.

When she thought that nobody would convince her, it sounded like a challenge and the universe immediately responded by sending the only person capable of doing it, Chris.

.

.

.

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_And that was the third chapter._**

**_Poor Leon, he tried not to disrespect Chris or Jill so he let her win, but anyway he got in trouble. If it was a serious fight, who would win in your opinion and why?_**

**_Well, Jill was so sure she nobody would convince her to help Leon, do you guys think Chris will? :D_**

**_Well, if you like, please leave a review._**

**_Thank youuuu!_**

**_._**

_**NerdGirl4Life:** Aaawww dear. Yeah, I also think Leon could win if he was really trying to, because he must be a little stronger than Jill. Hope you liked his decision not to fight and that you liked this chapter. :D thank you honeyyy. kisssssss_

_._

_**Mister Valentine:** I know it is a little hard to accept Jill and Chris friendship when we are too much into them. But I hope you can consider posibilities with time and realize Leon is a nice guy too. lol Although he is a womanizer :D lol_

_I'm glad you think things are coherent. Thank you very much dear. kisssssssssssss._

_._

_**mayra.713.g:** oooh dear. I understand your love for Chris because I also think he is amazing. So Imagine you are Sharon the girlfriend, so you'll feel happy to know Jill is just a friend. lol. I'm just kidding dear. I'm really happy to see you hear giving a chance to this story. Thank you for all your support always and your sweet words. Kisssssss_

_._

_**roseimagine:** Deaaaar! How have you been? You know, the more I study about Leon the more I think he is a veryyyy interesting character. And when I imagine him with Jill i realize how many conflicts they could have at first, because they are so different yet so similar, so badass. I'll try my best to honor this chance to write Leon deeply and I'm really glad you came. I hope you enjoy this story, dear. kissssssss_


	4. Professional Challenges

.

.

.

**Professional Challenges.**

.

.

.

Jill answered the call trying to seem natural. She was relieved when Chris began to tell her about a project of the Canadian government to build military cities to house survivors of biological accidents.

They were talking when Jill heard someone knock on the door.

"Chris, I gotta go. Anderson is bringing me reports of recruits so I can look them better because I'll need to redo the tests tomorrow."

"Wait, Jill."

Jill opened her eyes and pursed her lips. She had thought she would be free from the other subject, but apparently Chris actually had called her for that reason.

"I want to thank you for helping Leon for me. I am grateful for everything he did for Claire in Racoon City and then for helping me find her and I also greatly admire him for his work. I have..."

"Chris, I'm sorry. I will not be able to help him."

"How so?"

"Chris, I have my things to do and I need to be honest with you, I didn't sympathize with this agent. We are incompatible. I may not be the right person to help him."

Chris was silent, as if he didn't believe what he heard or didn't know what to say.

"Please hold on, Chris" she told Chris before lifting her head to the door and saying aloud "Come in, please."

Anderson entered the room carrying some folders and under Jill's orders he put them on the desk. Jill thanked the boy before he went out the door.

Just at that moment Jill looked at the computer screen again. Chris was still serious, but did not seem upset.

"All right, Jill. If you have things to solve I understand, I'll try to talk to Quint tomorrow, maybe he can help me. But I would not understand if you had told me it was just for this incompatibility. Not coming from you, cause you never had problems with partners and never put any differences over the goal to do right thing and to help someone. But anyway, if you're busy, don't worry, I understand."

Jill smiled at her longtime friend and for the first time she did not know what to say about it. She was glad he understood that so easily. Chris would never insist, but she knew it would be hard to say no if he tried.

"Thank you, Chris."

Both said goodbye amicably and Jill realized that he really understood her. Behind that strong and resolute captain there was an understandable friend and a sweet brother. He was an easy person to deal with. Anyone who knew Chris in B.S.A.A. would just be surprised by the way he treated his sister. Although he had big arms, Chris also had a big heart and a sweet look whenever he looked at Claire.

Chris was a stubborn person about the job but never harsh or rude. Even with Jessica, Chris had always been professional without sounding rude, even with all the differences between them.

Jill then remembered the people she had worked with since she was part of the US Army Delta Force training program. She didn't always meet people who she had good relationship with. Even in the Army you could find difficult people. Maybe it happened everywhere. In STARS Jill liked everyone besides Chris, especially Forest, Joseph and Richard, but she did not have a good friendship with Brad.

As soon as she remembered Racoon City, Carlos came to her mind. A undisciplined boy who liked to flirt and was conceited. He definitely did not have the posture that Jill admired. But Jill had no problem in dealing with him. They helped each other during that escape and she was thankful to him. She knew how to focus on what had to be done and forget everything else.

Jill stood up and walked to the window, where she could see Nothern Lake. That was her favorite landscape when she wanted to relax or think over something. Nature not only helped her to calm down but to look at everything from a different perspective.

She asked the reports to Anderson, but she knew that Mr. Garcia would return soon, so she would not have so many things to do. Although Chris had believed in that excuse, Jill felt that for the first time she was refusing any service or help for someone just because of some differences. That was not good, she was not being herself that afternoon.

Maybe it was the time to think over herself, about how she used to see an opportunity to help someone or projects against bio-terrorism. Maybe it was the time to be herself again.

.

.

.

Leon walked observing his surroundings, though he was in the same city of his agency, that place looked like another city, perhaps because it was near the Nothern Lake. The weather was better, less heat than downtown and the buildings looked like lighter, it looked like everything was blue like the lake. The orange sunset made all that view look like a beautiful hand painted photography.

He walked two blocks to get to Double, the pub where members of the BSAA used to go after-hours, according to Carter. And that was what Leon really expected, finding Carter for a game of pool and a few shots of whisky.

Although he didn't know many people, because of the uniform he soon noticed that on the table to his right there was a group from BSAA and among them, Jill Valentine. When Leon saw her, he decided to sit on the counter. He didn't want to tease her and Leon knew he would be welcome at that table. He didn't need that.

Leon asked for a double scotch and glanced at the clock. Maybe after that, he should leave that place and go to the pub on the other side of the city he used to visit. There he would surely find someone to chat a little.

Leon looked at the table of B.S.A.A. Jill smiled and he realized that she was talking to a woman and a boy near her, everyone was drinking beer but her. Next to their table, another table where two women was talking and looking at Leon, one of them was also wearing the B.S.A.A. uniform.

The clerk served the drink for Leon and he raised his glass smiling at the two girls, who smiled back.

Someone patted on his shoulder and Leon looked back, it was Carter. The boy sat down on his left and called the waiter, asking the same as Leon.

"You really came, Mr. Kennedy."

"If you gonna drink with me, better call me Leon."

"No problem" Carter laughed.

"Carter, who are those two girls on the table on our right?"

"Hmm" Carter looked over Leon's shoulder "Miss Valentine and Sharon, Mr. Redfield's girlfriend."

"No, on the other table."

"Sure, you know who Miss Valentine is. I'm a dumb." Carter gave a light slap on his own forehead "The redhead is Rachael, the secretary and the brunette one is a friend of hers who works nearby."

"Interesting" Leon said, taking another sip of his whisky.

"Some interest, Leon?"

"I think the redhead would not be a good idea. But the brunette, who knows." Leon smiled.

"If you want, I can talk to..."

"Do you really think I need it, Carter?" Leon looked at him with an amused smile.

"I'm sure you don't, sir. I mean, Leon." Carter laughed.

Leon chuckled lightly before he asked Carter how he had ended up in the BSAA. Carter spoke for a few minutes, telling Leon that his family was poor, but he always liked and studied about guns until he had a chance to join a group of junior guards, where he drew the attention of his superiors by his knowledge. Then he underwent additional training to reach the BSAA.

So Carter stopped talking, Leon looked to his right. The two girls continued talking and as they realized his gaze, they smiled again. But Leon's eyes were quickly drawn to the next table, Jill was standing up. Apparently she was saying goodbye to those people.

Leon turned his face naturally, he didn't want Jill to see him watching her. He turned the glass giving the last gulp and then slammed it on the table trying to attract the waiter attention for another drink.

When the boy was pouring another shot for Leon, he noticed two delicate arms to lean on the counter on his right side. Leon pulled the glass closer and slowly raised his eyes to the beautiful woman by his side.

He looked at her through his hair, but this time Leon didn't smirk as usual. He looked curiously at her and waited for her to say something.

"Tomorrow, 8am in my room, Agent Kennedy. In case you still want my help, I'll glad to." Jill said and nodded.

She did not smile at him, but this time Leon realized that she seemed lighter, not tense. Leon shook his head as he watched her say goodbye to Carter and walk towards the exit.

"This is good" Carter said "Now it is normal."

After that Leon smirked. To his surprise there was she, going back on her decision. He wondered what made her change her mind.

"I wonder what happened" Leon told himself, but Carter answered.

"I think it has a name." Carter said shaking his head. "Chris."

.

.

.

Of all interactions and entertainment that Leon had gotten that night in the pub, sex was the best. He was just an ordinary man whose mind was focused on sex most of his time when not working. Lying in his underwear in that hotel bed he was watching Patricia get dressed.

Leon decided not to return to his apartment, it would be better to sleep in a hotel near BSAA than face the traffic after drinking. Although Leon liked the night as much as any other unmarried men, he could never act irresponsibly. He knew if because of drinking he caused an accident he would never forgive himself. A person who cared about people's lives should care in all situations.

Leon's responsibility was also about women. Leon could not stay away from them, but he never treated them irresponsibly. Leon knew he did not want any kind of relationship and bond, so he never involved himself with women who were looking for it. Leon never made promises.

Although Rachael was very beautiful, since she working in the BSAA, that meant that Leon would not opt for her at that moment, she would have a chance only when he knew he was ending his job there. The same reason he never truly invested in trying something with Hunnigan because Leon knew he did not want a relationship and he would never hurt someone, specially someone he worked with. Although he had a reputation as womanizer, Leon never acted with disrespected.

Patricia was Rachael's friend, she had no link with the BSAA and since Leon had approached her, she had shown a great interest in him and in a moment of fun. She said she just wanted a good moment, it was important to him. Of course some women fell in love with him after a night like that, but Leon was looking for the most free and uninhibited kind of women to try to avoid it. If that happened, he would handle it with respect, but with sincerity.

Leon looked at Patricia happy to see her getting dressed so fast. No matter how good the sex had been, the following moment was always awkward. Leon was a man and he would never confess it, but he would like to skip that moment where two strangers with no feelings for each other had to look up and grin after an intimate moment like that. He could easily see how strange it was for both.

The drink helped a bit, it could make the moment less embarrassing for the two, but it could not hide the coolness of the moment.

Leon would not complain, however. The important thing for him is that he was satisfied.

He stood up and followed Patricia to the door. He didn't know exactly what to say and actually Leon didn't want to say anything, He just wanted to lie down on that bed and sleep until the other day.

He opened the door and watched her leave.

"Call me another time." She smiled and handed him a folded paper.

Leon smirked and shook his head.

"Thanks for the number, Patricia."

Both shared a grin before goodnight then she turn around and walked down the hall. Leon closed the door behind him, crazy to lie on the bed and sleep for long hours.

.

.

.

**_Hi everyone! I'm really glad you guys are here with me in this story. This couple can sound so interesting that now I'm starting my first steps in digital arts, I'm using them both for my first arts. Yeah, they look great together. lol_**

**_Hope you guys liked this chapter. Although everybody says Leon is a womanizer and I agree with that in most part, I wanted to bring another perspective in the womanizer mind. Since he is not an irresponsible or empty guy. Hope you liked that._**

**_Thanks dear. Cya soon! _**

**_All the faves , follows and reviews mean a lot to me._**

_**Roseimagine:** I loved the long review! Oooh dear. I agree with you, I think Leon's flirts come naturally, although he likes being this way. The way he smiles or jokes even in missions let us know he faces the challenges in a light way, not with tension. It doesnt mean he is not focused, but Jill may need a while to realize that. As you said, she is used to different kinds of professionals because of position._

_Well, this chapter I brought a little of the sensitive man behind the womanizer. Hope you liked how I put Leon as a responsible man with women, although he clearly like women :D._

_Thanks for the support sis. Kissssssssssssss._

_._

_NerdGirl4Life: Hey dearrr. I think there is a possibility Leon would win, although we dont know how Jill is with her skills after Wesker, maybe everything's possible. :)_

_._

_**krunf:** Thank you honey. Kissssssssssssss._

_._

_**Mister Valentine**: Thanks for the fave. I know you and when that comes to u I can say it means a lot to me. It means you are really getting into it._

_I hope I can keep your attention and interest as the story goes._

_You were kindda right about Jill, it was not Chris who really convinced her, but Carlos... lol.. I'm just kidding, I mean her own experiences, including Carlos. Lol_

_I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks dear. Kissssssssssssss._

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** I know what you mean, we get used to Chris and Jill only. :D Sometimes when I'm writing that also happens to me. Lol. But I'm enjoying this challenge specially because it can be new to write they both changing their opinion about each other, since they meet before. So I hope I can make it intesresting. Thanks for always coming dear.! kissssssssssssss_


	5. Taking Risks

.

.

.

**Taking Risks**

.

.

.

After a quiet night and a strong coffee Leon was in Jill's room, sitting in the chair and watching observing everything around him. Although the furniture and decor of the two rooms were very similar, it was easy to see that she was much more organized than Chris.

Just as Chris room, that room had a window to Nothern Lake, which was a very beautiful view. No doubt the B.S.A.A. seemed a very nice place to work at, although they were dealing with complicated issues. Carter grabbed the remote control and turned on the air conditioning.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Redfield told me we should give you total freedom. I don't think it would be a problem."

"Great." Leon looked at the picture that Jill had in her desk. A middle-aged man. Was he her boyfriend?

"It's eight-five now. Jill is rarely late."

'She is a beautiful woman, so she has the right to be late." Leon chuckled.

"I am here, gentlemen." Jill entered the room carrying some invoices.

Carter's eyes widened, Leon didn't look back, he stared at her desk with an amused expression but he knew Jill was still serious.

"Sir ... it is" Carter tried to changed the subject "By what time should I leave the recruits ready for your test?"

"Well, Carter. We just received a delivery with some shotguns and I want to help check them because we had problems the last time. I think we have to postpone that test for the afternoon, but I don't know the time yet."

"If you give me permission, sir, Anderson and I can start the test and conduct it until you arrive. We are not experienced enough to evaluate them, but we can at least start."

"It would be great, Carter. I didn't expect to redo it and as Mr. Garcia may return today. I would like to finish it before. Do what you can, please."

"Understood, sir." He said heading to the door "Excuse me."

"Wait, please. An old friend will be looking for Chris this morning, please bring him to us." Carter shook his head. "Thank you, Carter" Jill said sitting on her desk in front of Leon.

With a serene and confident look, Jill put the papers she had in her desk and looked at Leon, who was looking at her equally calm.

"Good morning, Mr. Kennedy." Jill nodded politely.

"Good morning, but call me Leon, please." Leon did not smile, he didn't like formalities and he hoped she did not understand it the wrong way. After the previous day talking to her could be like walking on eggs.

"As you wish." She leaned on the table "How can I help you, Leon?"

Leon got three sheets of paper from his briefcase and placed them on the table, pushing them to Jill.

Jill put her delicate hand on the paper and analyzed one by one carefully. Then she a stopped on the last sheet. The three sheets brought different printed emails from the same sender. In the first two emails there were advertisements about cleaning products with a photo of a product in each. In the last photo there was an advertising a medicine for headache. In the image there was a window where Jill was able to identify in the reflection of the glass the logo of the BSAA.

She placed her finger on the right and looked at Leon.

"It's the only thing I found."

"That's the only thing indeed." Leon took the papers back. "Senator Joseph Brown was a friend of AdamBenford and after everything happened in Tal Oaks he helped Helena Harper, an agent I worked with that time, and myself to solve many things, he even did everything he could to restructure the agency in this city so I could come here to continue my work. Three months ago he received the first email in his personal email address. At first it seemed just a simple advertisement, but in the second email the sender said that the product would be important for household cleaning, helping families with three children, two cats and a dog that enjoyed camping in Pine Hill. The problem is that these are personal information from Mr. Brown. Unfortunately he believed it was just an advertisement again and he did not read the message. But what made he read the last message was the fact that there is a law that prohibits medicine advertisements and when he received it a few days ago he decided to read the others then he got worried when he saw about his personal information on it, then he contacted me and sent me these three emails."

"And what did your men find out after evaluating them?"

At that moment Leon looked at her confident. Although agents were able to lie in many occasions, Leon didn't like to do that, but he could when necessary.

"I did not send the papers to our researchers because we do not know whether we are dealing with a threat toBSAA or with an undercover agent inside it. This type of case requires extreme vigilance. I just trust Chris and now you, miss."

Someone knocked on the door and Jill asked the person to open it.

"Excuse me, miss Valentine. He arrived."

"Ask him to come in Carter, please." Jill looked at the guy by the door and then looked at Leon "I'll give you one more person to rely on, Leon."

Jill got up and smiled at a bald man who walked through the door. This was the first time he saw her smile that day.

"Leon, this is Quint Cetcham."

"It is a pleasure to meet one of the survivors of Raccoon City, Mr. Kennedy." Quint stopped beside Leon so he greeted him with a handshake "Especially considering your age at the time and that it was your first day at work when not even more experienced officers survived."

Leon frowned in confusion after hearing all that information, Raccoon City was in a past so distant and so unknown that he never expected to find someone that would use the city as a reference and especially details about Leon.

"Don't be scared, Leon. I'm sure Quint investigated your background as soon as Chris told him about you. But he didn't do that by distrust, he did that just to know you even better." Jill gave a slight laugh and looked at the bald officer " Are you trying to impress him or scare him away? You haven't change a bit, Quint."

Quint and Jill shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Neither have you, beautiful Vermillion." Quint smiled as he sat next to Leon.

"Leon, Quint is the right person to help us with any investigation, especially when it involve technologies. Could you please tell him what you told me?

Leon nodded and gave Quint the three printed emails. After letting him analyze it and also identify the BSAA logo, Leon told Quint all they knew so far.

With papers in hand, Quint looked up at Jill.

"Jill, with the information here I know where to start. Can you give me a day?"

"C'mon Quint. You don't need to play modest in front of Leon, I know that some hours are enough for you."

Quint looked at Leon with an amused smile.

"This is the more subtle way Jill uses to call me a nerd."

Quint and Leon laughed and Jill smiled softly. Quint stood up and walked to the door. Leon also stood from his chair watching the gentle smile from Jill. She was a serious woman, but all her kindness that moment showed he might have been wrong the day before, maybe Chris was right to say that she was a friendly person.

"I will be in Chris' room or trying to be helpful around here."

"All right, Mr. Kennedy. I'll ask Carter to call you back when Quint returns."

"Thank you, Miss Valentine."

"No problem, Mr. Kennedy. - Jill nodded.

Leon had asked her to call him Leon and she not only called him Mr. Kennedy again, as she repeated that twice. Maybe she was trying to show him the distance she wanted between them. But was Jill like that with everybody or was she on the defensive only with Leon?

Leon closed the office door behind her and looked at the long corridor. Leon knew what he was about to do was risky, but it did not matter to him, even if it had bad consequences, he would do the right thing at any price.

.

.

.

Anderson entered the double doors to the platform with the whistle in his mouth when he was almost hit bymany recruits who passed running towards the locker rooms. The boy paused halfway with wide eyes before walking fast towards Carter and Leon, who were sitting in the bench on the left.

"What are they doing?" Anderson asked almost shouting and open his arms.

"If you had come to help us, you'd know." Carter said staring at the papers on Leon's hands.

"Miss Valentine had some problems and so it took her a little, she is in a hurry and she'll be really mad to realize that they are not ready yet. She's always calm, but now she'll be so angry, imagine when..."

"Calm down Anderson. It seems that she will punish you as Mister Garcia would. Sit there and wait."

Anderson nodded in a negative gesture still scared and sat down on the bench next to Leon. It was possible to realize the agony on the boy's face.

Leon watched them talking amused by the boy's concern.

A few minutes later the beautiful officer of B.S.A.A. came through the double doors. This time she seemed more serious, perhaps Anderson was right, maybe she was dissatisfied with the problems she had recently.

Jill walked towards the three when she looked at the platform and saw that it was empty. By this time she stopped and crossed her arms.

"Carter, Anderson, what's going on here?" Carter stood up quietly, Anderson stood up tense. Leon also got up and followed the boys walking towards her.

"I think you did not understand that I am very busy today and mister Garcia arrives at any time." She sounded calm, although angry.

"Sir..." Carter was the first to speak "If you don't agree with what we did, I take full responsibility for it since I asked your permission to start the tests." Carter gestured to Leon."

Leon took two steps forward. At that moment he chose not to say anything, after all Jill seemed not to have much affinity with him, then Leon would rather leave everything calm down. The only thing that mattered to him was to correct his mistake. Although it was just a misunderstanding, Leon felt he had displeased her and he needed to fix it. Leon believed that to make mistakes was a normal thing, but to fix them was more than necessary. It was a rule he had in his life.

Although Carter had asked her permission, so that their attitude would not mean insubordination, Leon knew that from women he could expect all kinds of reaction, they would always be unpredictable. And before being an officer, Jill was a woman.

Leon held out the folder with the reports for her, but he allowed Carter to speak.

"Sir, Leon helped me with some steps that I could not and we finished the tests. There they are, the reports on each recruit."

Jill looked up at Leon surprised and then she looked at the reports frowning.

That was one of the moments where it would be impossible to read the thoughts of a woman. She might have frowned in surprise or irritation, but that was something they would only discover when Jill decided to say something.

.

.

.

**_Hi dear readers and friends._**

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just when some people may think Leon doesn't take some rules for serious he comes to surprise. I think it was very noble of him to try to fix something he believed was kind of his mistake. It not only shows he is very responsible, but also that he have some military rules inside him even when Jill didn't believe so._**

**_Did you guys like it? I hope so. What do you think will be Jill's reaction? :)_**

**_Thank you very much for reading and for the faves, follows and reviews! :)_**

_Mister Valentine - Thank you so much for your continue support and your kind words. I know how its difficult for you sometimes to read somethings, but you do that just to support me and you even say what you liked about the chapter. So I'm really thankful for that, dear._

_I like how deep you keep analysing everything, even here in BTG. Thanks for that! kissssssssss_

_._

_NerdGirll4Life: Thank you dear! Kissss ficfriend. Have a great weekend._

_._

_mayra.713.g: I'm always happy when I see your review because you always makes me smile with your kind words and you also make me laugh sometimes. Hehehe very cute. Thanks dear! Have a great weekend. kisssss_

_._

_roseimagine: Oh dear, your opinion is very important for me, specially about Leon, cause I know how deep you know him. I hope we have lots in commom when we analyse him so this story can be good for you. Thank you very much for kind words and your support, you made my day! Feel free to give me hints here or in PM about something you think I should do or write about Leon. :) Thank you sooo much. Have a great weekend. kissssssss_


	6. Behind the Repulsion

.

.

.

**Behind the Repulsion**

.

.

.

Jill frowned for a few seconds as she watched the papers carefully. Everything was perfectly detailed as she liked to do. The tests were done in stages, recruits analyzed in groups and individually. There were no failures and no step had been forgotten, there was nothing to complain or curse. Carter had done it with her permission so Jill could not say anything about it either.

Jill raised an eyebrow and looked at the three guys in front of her. Carter seemed apprehensive, Anderson looked desperate and Leon seemed curious. Leon did not seem worried about her reaction. Although Leon posture could bother her somehow, Jill did what she always used to, she put the differences behind and analyzed the situation with fairness and professionalism. Leon had corrected his slip in the presence of a B.S.A.A. officer with her permission and in an flawless way. Considering all these things coldly, there was only one thing to say.

'Very well done, guys." Jill nodded looking serious at them.

Carter dropped his shoulders, Anderson sighed with relief and Leon looked at her with his bright blue eyes and smirked. At that moment Jill felt annoyed again and she decided to leave that place before she could cause any injustice.

Jill took a few steps towards the double door and stopped. She turned her head to the side before saying:

"Mister Kennedy. Quint has already got news for us, I will ask him to be in my office in half an hour." Jill did not wait for his reply, she looked forward and walked again.

As she thought before, in so many years of working with so many different people and although she found people who she didn't like to work with, she had never felt such great repulsion over someone. Jill could not explain why his posture bothered her so much. Didn't she like the confident gaze he possessed? Would it be his voice? Or was it that smile? Yes, perhaps she hated that smirk that showed he was not afraid of anything or maybe that he didn't get worried about things.

Jill was pleased to have acted just like always, calmly and fairly. The guys did a good job and they deserved to hear that. But inside of her she wanted to reprimand Leon for no reason. Maybe Jill liked that people showed more concern about the job. Maybe Leon's way of doing things with confidence and lightness could bother her so much. Jill was not sure, but she thought that maybe it was the only explanation for feeling so uncomfortable near him. So many questions in her mind.

If at first she had titled the man irresponsible and undisciplined, this moment he fully proved her wrong. Jill had to assume that he acted as an official with true principles. For her it was possible to know the character of a person by the way they reacted before their errors. Leon at no time had fled from his responsibility, he had not blamed someone else and although he needed Carter's help for some procedures, he fixed his slip by himself.

When she walked into her office, she looked for the view of Northlake again. Maybe a therapy session with Dr. McLean could help her understand and overcome that problem. No, Leon was not her problem, but the way she was feeling about him, it was.

.

.

.

And once again Leon was behind, watching a situation that he could not understand or explain evolving women. Although Jill was even more unpredictable, she had acted as a woman leaving in the air the question whether or not she had liked what they did.

A confused look followed by a satisfied look and words like "Well done" were not enough to tell Leon that she had been happy with what they did. Jill was too professional and used to avoid long eye contact, which made it even more difficult for Leon any attempt to approach for a friendship. He smiled amiably and everything he received back was a cold look in response.

Leon shrugged. He had done his part and that was enough for him. He tried an approach amicably, but she seemed to avoid this and Leon was not willing to break that barrier. He knew that a friendship between them would make that moment in B.S.A.A. more enjoyable, like it happened to all his partners before. But if she was away and professional, he would respect that.

Leon interrupted his thoughts when Quint appeared in the hallway. At that moment he closed the door of Chris' room, which was his now, and walked towards the man. Leon could have gone to Jill's room before, but he preferred to wait for the officer.

As they entered the room, Jill asked them both to sit down. Quint gave her a flash drive and asked her to insert it in her laptop. The image with the picture of a young man appeared on the screen.

"Officer James Grant" Quint went to the next photo "Officer Stuart Harrison, Officer Ben Newman, officer Matthew Simons, officer Paul Lopez. I Studied all the photos Leon gave to me and I found the location where the last picture was taken. It's the computing lab from the B.S.A.A. branch in Baycoast. The logo we see is just a reflection in the window from the picture on the wall. And these are the officers working in that place, they were on duty the day the photowas taken. We may even consider another person have done it, but I think it is not the case, because the area is well monitored. I think we can start investigating them."

'Very good" Leon nodded "We could have access to images of the security cameras?"

"I've checked that from here."

Leon opened his eyes surprised, Quint was really quick as Jill had said.

"In fact that's exactly what led me to confirm the day and time the picture was taken. The cameras stopped recording at 3:23 pm for about 36 minutes in a specific day. Then we see the room empty for five minutes and afterward the officers return to it one by one. It seems that they were in a meeting."

"Meeting ... Couldn't that mean that we may have a sixth person involved?" Jill asked.

"At first I thought so, Jill. But I checked the cameras of the corridors, reception and even the surroundings and nothing suspicious. All the people who circulated through the corridors near the laboratory at that time were only these five officers."

Leon shook his head satisfied, Quint was really good and fast. It was an organization with thousands of members and in just a few hours he had managed to reduce the number of suspects to five. That was impressive.

"What is our next step?" Leon asked the boy.

"I have found out that some of these guy do not work with us anymore, but I have no further details, then we need to check that. I have a mission in three days, so I can help you with that now. As we don't know if this is one more a case of infiltration in the BSAA I thought about going alone to Baycoast first to update the data system there, because it is a good excuse since it's really out-of-date and then I can manage to install my own monitoring tools. After that I can continue investigating them from here."

"And what can we do in the meantime?" Leon asked.

"Well, if you really want to do something, I think you should pretend to be joining the BSAA. It Could help not to raise suspicions from the other members. Make a few shooting and combat test these three days and get a uniform. This way you will draw less attention from our colleagues. You know, a cat among dogs must smell like one notto be chased"

Leon shook his head. Quint was right, he needed a second reason for being in that place and nothing better than to do tests.

"Well, I'll finish my reports. Someone has to do the papers" Quint said standing up -"I'll pack to travel today. I keep in touch"

"Thank you, Quint." Jill said, smiling. "Thank you, mister Kennedy." she kept smiling and accompanied them to the door.

For some reason, Leon knew that smile was not for him. To Leon that "thank you, mister Kennedy" sounded like a polite way to ask him to leave there as soon as Quint left.

Leon smiled back and said goodbye to Jill and Quint.

A uniform would not be a bad idea and shooting and combat tests could help him pass the time while Quint was away. He needed to ask Carter or even Jill how and where he should go get those tests, but before that he needed to go to the bathroom and eat something.

.

.

.

Jill walked down the hall even more dissatisfied than before. Nobody would realize that, but she was stressed out lately and she thought that the psychologist could help her, but she just left Jill worse than before.

"Repulsion and attraction are two forces that seem opposed, but in fact they are similar, Jill. The influence comes only from the side and direction that handles this force. So we can confuse them easily. Are you sure that what you feel for this guy is really repulsion? "

Those words from Dr. McClean echoed in Jill's mind like a broken record player. Of course, Jill felt repulsion for him and not attraction. How could the doctor say so? The psychologist point of view was unacceptable to Jill, it was nonsense. Jill was clear and concise when she said to the doctor she felt only repulsion for Leon. Maybe she had convinced the doctor, but she was so disturbed by those words that she didn't know whether she managed to convince herself.

Jill opened the door of her room and took two steps forward, stopping by the open door. She had things to do but at that time she didn't know where to start. The important thing was to continue maintaining her calm and professional posture as always.

In all hard situations since Raccoon City events Jill faced in her life nobody could notice what she had in mind and that should happen again. Deep inside Jill was always a woman with temperament and mixed feelings, perhaps every woman was a bit bipolar sometimes though they never assumed, but on the outside she always needed to be the same calm Jill everyone knew. So she sighed deeply looking at her room. Everything would be fine if she ignored the doctor's words and followed her life normally.

Jill then remembered something she loved doing that used to help her, shooting. The reports for Mister Garcia were ready so she could give herself one hour of relaxation in the Shooting Range. At that moment she felt better, she wouldn't allow a few words to destroy her peace, because if there was something that she no longer felt for men, it was attraction.

Excited with idea of shooting for a while, Jill turned sharply to the open door. At that moment she ran into Leon, who was walking towards her. Jill stumbled on his leg and lost her balance, but Leon grabbed her by the waist, preventing her from falling and bringing her closer to him.

Leon held Jill waist's firmly with one hand and her wrist with another. Their bodies got together in a quick but smooth movement. At that moment, still surprised by the situation she looked up at him. It was at that exact second their eyes met deeply for the first time.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Hi everyone!_**

**_Oooh it's been such a good experience to write these two. I never imagined I would love writing Jill with a different person that was not Chris. But as I told some friends, Capcom gave attention, passion and respect to only two characters, Jill and Leon. When we analyze their personality and appearance we realize why Leon and Jill are so loved._**

**_I love other characters too, but unfortunately capcom failed with them once or twice. As it didn't happen to Leon and Jill I have to admit they are the best characters and of course this can only be a challenge to put the best characters together, that never met before, in a coherent way._**

**_I really hope you guys have been enjoying this story and I hope to keep on writing them in a good way._**

**_Thank you very much for reading this story and for your amazing support._**

**_Every single fave, follow or word means a lot to me!_**

**_Have a wonderful weekend._**

**_Kissssssssssssss_**

_._

_**Mister Valentine:** In this chapter we get a little more into Jill's mind. She admited she thinks and feels like a normal woman, buuuut as you said, she acts the way she learned after everything she went through._

_In fact I don't think Anderson is afraid of her because she is rude, because she is not rude, I think he fears her because of her position there, she's the "boss" lol :D._

_I'm really glad and thankful to know you dont read only to support me. I'll try to do my best to make it a good story as well. :)Thank you for everything dear. Have a wonderful weekend. Kissssssssssssss._

_._

_**Spartan10007**** :** Aaw thanks for coming! Have a great weekend, dear! :)_

_._

_**NerdGirl4Life:** Thank you dearrrrr! Have a wonderful weekend! Kissssssssssssss_

_._

_**Roseimagine:** You totally touched the nerve. Although Leon would prefer a friendly relationship with her along with the professional one, he is not going to be worried about that, he just let it go the way it goes, but Jill is so obssessed about it. LOL. And something a little similar happened to a friend of mine... so you can guess the end :D. Oooh about the "Women.." thing, I have a plan about it LOL. Although Leon can't understand women (cause no man can lol), from everything I saw it seems he is experienced about us :D That only makes him even sexier :D Thank you so much for coming sis. Have a wonderful weekend! kissssssssssssss_

_._

_**The95will** Oooh when I think about any kind of investigation (specially when it requires computing skills) I can only think of Quint. You are right about Quint and Leon possible friendship. I'll try to give Quint some more space in this story :) Thank you very much for your review Will. Have a great weekend._

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** You always make me smile, sissss. About the guy in Jill's picture, we'll discover in some chapters. Hope you liked this chapter and Jill's reaction dear! I love to know you are curious... And oops I did it again... cause I know you are curious about this ending one more time :D Have an amazing weekend, sis! kissssssssssssss_

_._

_**MattAttacked **: Aaaw thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope that u keep with us till the end._

_._

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** Helloooo! Well, Jill has been my favorite character for more than 10 years but when I start to analyse Leon, I understand why he is also your favorite character. It is a challenge to put them together, but it is a very nice challenge. I hope I can make it coherent and I'm really happy and flattered to have a fan like you supporting me. Thank you very much for that. I hope you liked this chapter too. Have a great weekend. :)_


	7. Assaulted Soul

Since this is the second part in which we'll know more and understand about Jill's deep thoughts specially after Kijuju. I chose a song to bring us the feeling of this moment, for the ***Part**

The song is **Fix you - Coldplay - ** watch?v=pY9b6jgbNyc

Hope you guys like it. ;)

.

.

.

**Assaulted Soul**

.

.

.

While the seconds where Jill ran into Leon were so fast that she could not even realize what was happening, the following seconds seemed to pass slowly. Slowly enough that she could feel his hand firmly holding her waist, his fingers gently holding her wrist, his chest against her which brought a soft but manly scent and his blue eyes that looked at her as if he could undress her soul with them.

Jill avoided any kind of contact and mostly eye-contact with any person. She always knew the eyes were the reflection of one's soul and although she would deny, Leon's gaze seemed sweet. At that time there was not some ironic smile, no jokes or not his extremely confident stance. Leon looked at her as surprised as she was and that sweet gaze made her realize that Leon was also gentle and solicitous.

Unlike other times, Jill was not angry. His surprised but gentle look broke her barriers down and Jill felt scared. The touch from those hands didn't bring her disgust she thought she felt for people. His scent was very nice. The look was beautiful. Was the doctor was right? Maybe Jill really was feeling attracted to him.

Before that frightening discovery, Jill decided to act naturally. She did not know exactly how to deal with men like that anymore, but she believed that the best way to avoid him from finding out how she felt would be facing the situation with a good sense of humor.

"Oh my God!" Jill laughed lightly "How did this happen? What a coincidence!"

"Ooh ..." Leon looked at her curiously "I'm relieved that you don't consider this as my fault this time." He smirked.

Leon regained his provocative look and Jill felt angry again though she would never demonstrate that.

"Are you teasing me, Mr. Kennedy?" she smiled back.

"Maybe ... I think I'll do this until I convince you to call me Leon."

"I think it would help a lot if you let me go first." Jill looked at his hand on her wrist.

Leon smiled again and brought Jill even closer before releasing her. Jill widened her eyes. What was he doing? But before she could show how she felt inside with that hug, she turned around and walked to her desk pretending she was indifferent to everything.

"Thanks to avoid my fall, Mr. Kennedy. How can I help you?" Jill turned to Leon, now she was behind her desk where she rested her hands on, leaning on it.

"Well, I thought about asking Carter, but since you are the only one who know the reason I'm here, I came to ask you how to apply for the shooting and combat tests. Maybe you could do them to me"

Jill looked at him for a few seconds. Shooting tests and combat would mean greater contact and for her own well-being she preferred not let that happen.

Jill took a paper and made some brief notes, signing it below. Then she got up and handed the paper to Leon.

"I have some things to do before Quint return, but here's referral for your test. Just give it to Carter that he will take you to the one responsible for that. About combat test, you don't need to, I will make a report about the other day, you can get it here with me before you leave."

Leon took the paper from her hand and smiled.

"Thank you, Jill."

Jill realized that the voice sounded calm and gentle once again, but his smile seemed ironic to her. Now it ocurred to her that maybe she was so obsessed with that smile that she always thought that way. Maybe Jill was making bad judgements about him.

Once Leon walked out the door, Jill put her hand to head sighing. At that time she had given up going to the Shooting Range, where he was also going to.

***Play the song here.**

Jill approached the window and looked at the North Lake. Some drops began to fall from the sky at that moment. The vision of the rain was even more nostalgic and sad for Jill, she closed her eyes for a moment.

It had rained years ago, the night before Jill and Chris set out to invade Ozwell E. Spencer's mansion. Although the hotel window view was common, it had been marked in Jill's memory as the last night she had seen the world through the eyes of a normal person. The next day her life changed the way she would never imagine, her body no longer belonged to herself.

Jill put her hand on the window as if she trying to touch the drops of water falling on the window. Although Chris and the psychologist had helped Jill to have an almost normal life again, something inside her may never return as it was before, the feeling that she had about her own body.

According to the doctor due to all treatments and substances, Jill's body reacted so well that everything was able to rejuvenate her cells. The tests showed her whole body had the resistance and functioning of a woman ten years younger.

But while her body rejuvenated ten years, her soul had aged thirty. Jill felt like a widow of herself and acted as such. A woman without dreams or goals.

By stating that she no longer wanted to be touched by a man, the psychologist asked more than once if Jill had been raped while in her captivity. Jill answered honestly she didn't have her body raped, but she had her soul violated. Because her captivity was her own body.

To Jill there were different and cruel ways of raping someone and it was not only through sexual contact. Jill had her body exposed for long months, men injected her different substances. In some cases she felt sleepy after those injections but most of the time she had terrible reactions, there were times she felt as if her own blood was like poison to her body.

When she thought that it couldn't get worse, Wesker brought the P-30, piercing her chest cruelly and developing full control over her words and actions. Jill then became Excella's favorite toy. So she committed atrocities she would never imagine with her own hands. Those hands that were used to protect and save.

But even thought she couldn't control her hands and her words, Jill was still fully lucid in her thoughts. She was aware of everything she did. She used to ask for forgiveness to every life she destroyed. She killed each one crying without tears, because neither her eyes she could control anymore.

Losing control of her own body and have it exposed and exploited by different people was a wound as deep as sexual violence. Jill could embrace people friendly, but any further contact had always been avoided by her until that moment.

She thought she would feel disgust to have someone so close like that again, specially because of guilt. She never thought that the touch or smell of any man could wake her feelings up again. Leon represented danger to her strength and balance, but at the same time he brought back something that Jill thought she would never feel again.

At that moment a tear ran down her face and she got up her hand wiping it immediately. Jill never cried in that place and she would not allow that to happen now. She was Jill Valentine, a steel woman who survived many tragedies, including the greatest tragedy of all, losing her identity. She would not fall down now.

Since the beginning Leon was a challenge for her, bringing so many different feelings she had forgot. Feelings that made Jill realise she was like a robot for the last years, now she was feeling mad, afraid and even attracted. Jill was feeling like a human being again. But somehow she didn't know if she liked that, she was relieved not to stay close to Leon that moment in the shooting range, she had just admitted how she felt, but Jill didn't know what to do with that yet.

.

.

.

Leon closed the door behind him and looked into the room. Carter asked a few minutes and then he would take Leon to the Shooting Range. Leon sat in the chair next to the door and stretched his legs.

'What just happened?' he wondered.

In a way Leon always thought Jill was sometimes a beautiful woman who spoke as a man. But the moment that he felt her in his arms, he felt her so feminine, so delicate. Just the way he liked.

A strong woman, but delicate. A intimidating gaze, but sweet. And that was not all, to feel her waist with his hand, to feel her soft skin with his fingers and her breasts against his chest awakened Leon unexpected feelings for that moment. Like any man, he would not be indifferent to a beautiful woman like her, but Leon had sensations that could go beyond admiration.

He felt Jill's warm and soft skin with his fingers and that contact felt like burning Leon's skin. He began to imagine what it would be like tasting those lips. What would her voice and her gaze be like in a moment of pleasure and desire?

For Leon was too early to say for sure, but it seemed that there was a very strong chemistry between them because everything pleased him greatly. Leon could only say that Jill was not a woman like any other and it would be hard to win her confidence and even harder to go beyond that.

He shook his head and chuckled. Does he liked impossible stories? Maybe. But this time the story was different, he was no longer a twenty-year-old guy. He was no longer an inexperienced rookie, neither about life nor about women. Leon now knew where to try and when to stop. He just didn't know yet if he should try something and if it was worth of it, but he would find that out.

.

.

.

In the two days that followed Jill tried to keep herself busy, she needed to occupy her mind to feel better. This always happened when memories from Africa came to her mind, the following days she used to feel the taste of the drugs she had to take when she returned home.

After hearing a knock on the door she asked the person in.

"Miss Valentine." It was Carter "I need to tell you something."

" Please, tell me Carter."

"Yesterday Mr. Kennedy did some testing with Mr. Smith at the Shooting Range. As Leon ended it all too quickly and he is very helpul, he began to assist Mr. Smith in the evaluation about others. But today Mr. Smith left the Shooting Range leaving Leon with all the tests. I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm not here to harm anyone. I'm just worried because as Mr. Redfield asked us to treat Mr. Kennedy well and he asked me to take care of everything personally, I don't think it would be fair that Mr.. Smith took advantage of the man's ability and helpfulness."

Jill looked at Carter carefully.

"You're right. Thank you, Carter. Ask Mr. Smith to come talk to me, please."

" All right, sir. Thank you" Carter was closing the door, but he opened it again "Oh, Quint, I mean, mister Cetcham asked to me to tell you that he's back and he will be here in ten minutes."

" Hmm" Jill opened her eyes surprise. She worked so hard the last few days that she totally forgotten about Leon's case "Then ask Leon to come to my room to talk to Quint first. Bring mr. Smith just afterward. Thank you, Carter."

" All right, sir. Excuse me."

Carter closed the door and Jill remembered the scene from two days ago. In an attempt to forget Kijuju she had also forgotten what occurred two days ago with Leon, which was good. Maybe it was not more than her impression and that thing about the attraction was just something in her mind.

Perhaps Quint was bringing good news and all that could be ended and Leon would return to his agency. After that, life on B.S.A.A. would go back to normal and so would Jill.

.

.

.

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**Well, this chapter didn't bring any surprise, I guess. But it shows Leon and Jill relationship starting to develop, specially because they know now they are not indifferent about each other.**_

_**I specially wanted to focus on Jill's feelings about herself and people after she left Africa. And I can really picture her acting like a Robot, living without living (She even decided to abandon her partner). Cause although she faced and recovered from the guilt and depression period after that, some marks kept with her.**_

_**But difficult to remain indifferent to a man like Leon, do you agree girls? :D**_

_**Hope you guys like that! Thank you guys for the continue support!**_

_**Have a great weekend! ****Xoxo**_

_**.Mister Valentine:** Oh I love everything about psychology. And of course I would use that to explain Jill's reaction after Africa :D_

_This chapter was even deeper to explain why she is always in a deffensive. Hope you liked her memories and feelings._

_Thank you veryyyyyyyyyy much for your review, dear friend! kisssssssssssss_

_._

_Roseimagine: Dearrr. Yeah, that is exactly what you just said... Jill is starting to realize there is nothing wrong about Leon, it is just the way she feels about him. As I said bfore, not even Jill Valentine could be indifferent to him (Can somebody be? LOL) . Do you agree. I loved your analizes and I laughed about it. :D Thank you very much for you sweet words, sissss. have a great weekend! kisssssss.  
><em>

.

_Mercenary Nemesis : Oooh I really liked how deep you captured Jill's emotions. She is afraid and when we are like that we can attack, that is natural. That's why she is soooo mad sometimes. But now things started to change and I hope you liked this chapter in which she tells exactly how she felt during and after kijuju. She is not so cold about men, but about people in general... But we cannot be a robot forever and Leon was the kind of man able to show her that. Leon on the other hand is now clear with attraction as u said, but hes not sure about acting. Feel free about the big reviews, I really like that :) Thank you so much for your review dear! Have a wonderful weekend. :)_

_**.**_

**Nerdgirl4Life: **Thank you sweetie. I Hope you liked this one. Have a wonderful weekend. :)

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:**Yeah sweetie, I was planning to write something sexy but sweet about these two, and there are still more on the way :D. I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks dear! Have an amazing weekend! kissssssssss_


	8. Protective Instincts

.

.

.

**Protective Instincts**

.

.

.

Jill felt something different when Leon walked through the door. She tried to breathe slowly and normal but she felt strangely nervous. Jill smiled and greeted the guy normally, but after that she avoided looking at him, she focused on Quint.

Quint got the complete profiles of Stuart Harrison, Ben Newman and Matthew Simons. He brought the reports with all information and reviews about the officers' behaviors. The three were still working on the BSAA and it seemed they were great professionals.

"I don't believe in any of these three guys involvement, yet I installed my monitoring system there so I can continue investigating them from wherever I am."

"Very good, Quint." Jill said

"But about James Grant and Paul Lopez ..."Quint frowned" Paul Lopez left our organization two weeks ago claiming he needed to take care for his mother on a farm in the north of Baycoast and James Grant was fired three weeks ago for lack of discipline."

"Something unacceptable." Jill said looking at Quint and although she had not looked at Leon, she realized that he looked at her at that moment. "Go on, Quint."

"I brought the address of the two boys, so with a good excuse we can personally visit them and find something out."

"Very good, Quint. Now we only have two suspects." Leon said shaking his head.

"I don't know how many days you need, but I can provide a BSAA car so you two can go to them as soon as you want that. Unfortunately the procedure to provide a helicopter is stricter so we would have problems as we need for discretion, but a car is possible for me to provide without any report, just a simple note."

" Great, Jill." Quint said handing her the papers of Grant and Lopez.

"You can have the reports, Quint. I believe you will need them when you two get there."

"Us two? I think you forgot that I have a mission."

" Hmm - Jill raised her eyebrows. All she didn't want was a few days on the road with Leon "Since you are more into information about these guys, if you want I can go in your place and then you go with Leon."

"Oh, Jill?" Quint looked at her surprised.

Jill soon understood Quint's surprise, she was now accepting to go in Quint's place to a mission she didn't know. After so many years refusing missions like that, Jill knew that she caused astonishment in her friend to say that. At that moment she tried to fix it.

"If it's something simpler, of course." Jill stammered this time and she could not avoid, she looked at Leon and realized that the man looked at her curiously.

"Simple it is, but it's all about computers..." Quint said, still surprised.

Jill felt trapped. Before the curious gaze from Leon she felt naked and before she could show that she was nervous, she decided to hide it naturally.

"Of course" Jill smiled at both "It's ok with me. Some days on the road will be no problem at all."

"I'm sure you two can work it out and I'll be helping you away, just call me at every hint." Quint said standing up. "And look on the bright side, Jill. It's chance to get out of this place for a while and play Bonnie and Clyde."

After the last sentence from Quint and the smile from Leon, Jill felt her face blush. She knew her friend referred only to the adventure part, but Jill couldn't avoid thinking about the romantic tone in it and it made her remember the other day.

It would be difficult for Jill to stay a few days with Leon on the road with all those feelings and sensations he had awakened her the last days. Perhaps the best alternative for Jill was not to think about it and change the subject.

"It will not be difficult to find an excuse to go to them. From time to time we usually visit former members and invite them to resume their career in the BSAA. We can use that excuse."

"Perfect Jill" Quint shook his head looked at Leon"Don't forget to record all information so that I can investigate them later."

"Understood" Leon said following Quint to the door.

"Mister Kennedy" Jill waited for him to look at her before continuing "Do you prefer leaving tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"As soon as possible."

"All right. I will solve somethings and go home to pack my bags. We can meet here by seven, can't we?"

"That's Perfect. See you" He said before closing the door.

Jill was now looking at her table for a few seconds. There was no turning back, the disaster was made.

.

.

.

"Leon, wait." Quint said, causing the agent to stop when he opened the door to his room. Quint then walked over to him.

"Sorry, I don't want to seem unethical, but I need to ask you something. We all like Jill very much and we care about her. I know that due to everything she's been through sometimes she is not very sociable, so I would like just to ask you to be patient to her if you need to, specially if she shows any kind of trauma in some kind of situation. We never know"

"Trauma?"

"Yes, we can live many years and we'll hardly face all that this woman went through. It is understandable that she has abandoned his partner and became so stuck in here, so I think you needed to know that to understand her better. I count on you, Leon."

"Of course Quint" Leon furrowed his brow "But what kind of trauma? Should I know?"

"It's a long story, but believe me, she has her reasons. We al,l specially Chris, care a lot about her after that."

"Oh wow! Wouldn't it be better for her to stay?" Leon seemed worried.

"No, Leon. She needs to get out of here a bit, it is something that Chris tried for years. It's gonna be good for her, I ask you that only so that you understand if she seems strange sometimes. Believe me, she is the best professional in here along with Chris, she's just not in a good moment."

Leon shook his head not knowing what to say for a moment. Jill looked like a normal woman, hard but normal. Leon never imagined she carried traumas or even some kind of fear, she seemed so confident.

"You can relax, Quint. I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. Thank you, Leon" Quint patted on Leon's back before leaving.

At that moment Leon realized that although everybody in every agency seemed so confident, they were all carrying some kind of pain inside.

Knowing that behind that steady gaze and Jill's confidence there were fears made Leon feel sorry for her, but he also felt admired. He did not know what kind of memories she carried, but if Quint said she had her reasons, he believed the wounds were deep and even after everything there she was, working for the ideal of making a better and safer world for the others. Just like Leon, making the world better for everybody, except for himself.

Certainly, Jill Valentine was full of surprises and Leon began to feel urged to unravel her.

.

.

.

Unlike the daytime, where many people walked around BSAA headquarters, at that time everything seemed too quiet. Only a few lights in the reception desk and a security guard by the door.

Leon was in the parking lot and he expected Jill to come from the street, like him, but she came from inside the BSAA. Did she live there?

Jill wasn't wearing the formal uniform like that afternoon, she was wearing just dark pants and a white blouse with a black cap.

Jill looked at Leon as she walked to him and said, as if she had guessed his thoughts.

"It's great to live in front of here so I can return quickly when I forget something."

"And have you forgotten?"

"Yes, I forgot to ask them to get a better car for us. Paul finished fixing that one yesterday" Jill pointed to a black car behind Leon "It is not the best for long trips like ours, but it's ok. I had to leave a note that we are with it."

When Jill came to Leon, he noticed that her hair was still a little damp and the perfume she exuded was extremely pleasant. She probably just took a bath.

Jill opened the trunk placing a small suitcase in it and motioned to Leon. Leon then put his suitcase in the trunk too, before Jill close it.

She opened the car door and looked at Leon before entering.

" Do you mind if I drive first?"

"No way, you can drive as much as you want." he smiled friendly.

Leon realized she smirked but did not know why.

The trip went quiet, they just talked a little for a five-hour journey. Jill turned on the radio so that the music could distract them and she remained focused on the road for the most part, but sometimes they talked, about BSAA, about Raccoon City and even about the friendship both had with Claire.

Leon felt like talking about other things, but Jill's eyes always focused on the road prevented him from trying. Sometimes he commented on some music on the radio and all he heard from her was a "I like this song", nothing else. So he decided to be silent most of the time.

"A gas station, great. I need a coffee and go to the bathroom." She said after sometime.

"Mee too." Leon agreed.

Jill stopped for gas, got out and threw the key to Leon.

"I'll be right back. Park the car after, please."

Leon nodded and watched her walk. In a few seconds and the car was already stocked, he then did as she asked and parked the car in front of the cafeteria.

Leon decided to go to the bathroom and when approaching it he realized they were under reconstruction, so the bathrooms were separate, but men and women had to share the same sink and mirror. When he entered, he saw Jill leaning over the sink washing her face.

She did not realize he was there and Leon stepped back, so that he was not noticed. Leon realized that after a few misunderstandings, some funny situations and Quint warnings, she started to grow on him. Maybe it was the feeling of protection.

Each woman who have passed through Leon's life had different characteristics, Claire was temperamental and friendly, Ashley was boring but she could be fun, Manuela was innocent and pure, Helena was sweet and correct and Ada was ... Oh Ada .. . Ada was special in her way, sensual and somehow a friend in extreme moments.

All of them had a special place in Leon's heart, Ada and Claire more for being longer in his life. But Leon would never protect one more than the other, he cared for them all.

Now looking at Jill through the reflection in the mirror he realized that his protective instinct was activated again. Leon did not feel that way because he thought that some danger awaited them, he felt like that for watching her deep eyes in the mirror and for remembering the words from Quint.

Jill would never tell him what happened to her when she tried to show that she was strong everything was great, but by that deep and almost sad eyes in the mirror Leon realized it was not. Behind all that strength there was a lot of sensitivity and although she was strong, that look made her sweet in his eyes.

"What are you doing there? - She asked when she saw him standing behind the door.

"I ... I came to use the bathroom." Leon tried to seem natural.

Jill said nothing, she just took a toothbrush and toothpaste from one of her pockets and began to brush her teeth, ignoring his presence. Leon then walked towards the bathroom trying to pretend that nothing happened.

.

.

.

_**Hello guys!**_

_**This chapter was kindda simple, I know, but it was necessary as development to this story, to bring a new enviroment for them and I hope it was not boring in your opinion :)**_

_**Next chapter things are gonna start changing! ;)**_

_**Thank you my friends!**_

_**Have a great weekend and Merry Xmas!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mister-Valentine: **Oooh I'm happy I didn't continue then cause I wasnt planning o make you cry, for sure. LOL_

_I hope you liked the psychologyst parts in Leons' head this time :D Merry Xmas!_

_**.**_

_**Mercenary Nemesis: **Ooooiiii amigo brasileiro rsrsrs! Oh, now they are out BSAA, which may help a lot with that attraction with their relationship. I totally agree with you, at the same time they are different,they have lots in common._

_I also prefer English, and relax, next week I'm coming anyway with a new chapter! Thank you dear! Merry Xmas!_

_**.**_

_**Mayra.713.g: **I'm really happy you liked that dear. This chapter changed things and place and I hope it was not boring. Thnak you dear Mayra. Hope u have a great weekend and Merry Xmas!_

_**.**_

_**NerdGirl4Life: **I totally agree with you ficfriend, they are alike yet different. I imagine how Jill suffered, but now maybe she found someone to fix her ;) hehehe. Have a great weekend my friend and Merry Xmas!_

_._


	9. Old Habilities

.

.

.

**Old Habilities**

.

.

.

"This is the place" Leon said, pointing to an old and seemingly dirty building.

"Apartment 65, let's go" Leon said putting the gun in the holster.

Jill did the same and nodded to the agent. Blue Valley, the city near Baycoast, was a dark city because of the mountains around it, but it could be a beautiful city anyway which apparently was not the case. The whole city was dirty and old and only few people walking the streets, making that environment not very pleasant.

The building door was open and there was no porter by the door. They went up by large dark stairs to get to the first floor, after a brief assessment of the number of apartments, they realized they needed to continue going up and they made it to the third floor, where they saw the apartment 55.

"It must be here" Leon said walking forward and being followed by Jill.

In the third apartment they stopped by the door and Leon knocked on it. There was no response and Leon did the same again.

"It seems that there is no one here, but we need to go inside anyway." Leon then walked to the apartment next door.

Jill bent down in front of the door while Leon got close to the other apartment's door, putting his ear next to it.

"It wouldn't be nice to make noises to enter it and draw the attention of the residents" Leon said removing the gun from the holster and walking to Jill "but I think it's worth the price."

When Leon approached the door, ready to aim and shoot the lock, Jill went back a little and the wooden door groaned, revealing an unlocked door. Leon raised his eyebrow in surprise and looked at the officer beside him, who got up putting some object in her belt.

"How did you ...?"

"An old specialty" she said smiling naturally to him. Leon could not tell if he was more surprised by her agility and ability to open a lock silently so fast or by the sweet and beautiful smile she hid most of the time.

Although she wanted to drive all night and she was probably tired. For some reason, Jill did not look grumpy or tense. She seemed totally comfortable with that kind of situation and Leon was pleased with that.

Leon nodded, asking her to cover him and Jill did so, following Leon into the apartment.

Just like they expected, the apartment was dusty, messy and certainly abandoned. After investigating every room in detail, the two kept their weapons.

"It seems there's nothing else we can do, but ask the neighbors." Jill said walking to the door.

"It seems so, I will try to find computers or anything interesting for us." Leon said turning to the kitchen.

"Do not make noise, please. I will be talking to the neighbor."

"Roger That."

.

.

.

Jill closed the apartment door and went to the apartment number 60. As she walked, some thoughts came to her head. Jill stopped halfway and again got her lockpick from her belt, looking at it with attention.

"It seems that we have not lost our affinity, old buddy." She said, smiling.

For some inexplicable reason, the simple mission, the road and now to know that she had not lost her touch with the lockpick brought Jill a great feeling. She felt like the old Jill again.

There were so many side trips with Chris after the incident in Raccoon City. There were so many missions, simple and complicated, short and long ones. In all of them Jill had carried her only memory from Raccoon City, her lockpick.

Weapons and clothes had been innovated, Jill was not the same for a long time, but her lockpick, faithful companion, was still the same and Jill skills as well. Perhaps the old Jill Valentine was not as dead as she thought before. Maybe somewhere inside her still existed and she was for years waiting for the next mission, Jill just didn't want to admit it.

Maybe it was hard to believe that something as simple as open a lock brought Jill so much nostalgia and so many memories, but memories from that time were so different than memories from Africa, because they didn't bring her fear or guilt, but nostalgia and inspiration.

At that moment Jill realized she was smiling and she immediately stopped. She hoped she had not smiled near Leon, because she didn't want to look so friendly, she would prefer to act the same way she had done with Carlos.

On the other hand, Leon was definitely not Carlos. Although Leon was seductive, he was naturally that way, he didn't need immature words or gestures like Carlos, who was always pushing a talent that he did not have. That's why Carlos was never interesting to Jill.

But Jill was pleased with the last-minute trip, she managed to keep a certain distance and professionalism with him that protected her and if everything kept that way, she would have no problems.

Jill shook her head, as if trying to expel her thoughts and started walking towards the door, she had a job to finish.

After knocking the apartment door for a second time, a heavy woman, with short hair and bad breath opened the door. She evaluated Jill completely before asking.

"How can I help you, girl?"

"Ma'am, I'm looking for James Grant."

"Hmm" the woman made a grimace before continuing "Since a few days ago I don't see that bastard. He said he was going away and it seems that he really did. Mr. Muller said he did not pay the rent for a while. That boy's life is a joke, he deceives the whole world to take some kind of advantage, he will not be missed here."

"Got it, ma'am. Have you got any other information that you could tell me? Friends, relatives, girlfriend?"

"Not many. All I remember is a red-haired friend who came here a few times, but in the last two times I saw them they talking like they were fighting. Probably that bastard had cheated and deceived his friend too. It would not surprise me."

"All right. Thank you for the information." Jill smiled before turning around.

She walked to the apartment and waited for the woman to close the door so she could enter it.

Jill realized that Leon had fully investigated the living room and the kitchen, as things were all on the floor. He was in the bedroom and as the door was open, she could see him.

"Anything interesting?" She asked.

"Yes, some papers on the kitchen garbage, I put them on the couch if you wanna check them. Now I'm trying to figure out something that is wrapped in a sheet on the top of the wardrobe."

"Wrapped in a sheet?" Jill asked approaching the couch. "I will not even ask about the possibility of it being a corpse." She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, considering the possibilities I still prefer a dead body that a walking dead." Leon smirked and looked at Jill.

"Indeed" Jill nodded and smiled back.

Jill took the papers and began to analyze them.

"This wooden wardrobe looks totally rotten, I don't think ... Sh**" Leon said that before Jill heard a loudly noise.

Jill dropped the papers on the couch and ran towards the bedroom. By pushing the door, Jill saw Leon covered by a white powder. Without thinking twice, she pushed him to the bathroom door.

"Don't open your eyes" Jill ordered.

Leon was coughing and hitting his hand on his body, which was fully covered with that powder.

Jill opened the shower and threw Leon under it. She remained holding his arm in the shower for a few minutes. Leon remained with eyes closed all the time, doing as she had asked him to.

Jill turned off the shower and realized that Leon had no more white spot on his skin.

"How are you breathing?"

"Normally now."

"Very good. Now you'll open your eyes slowly and you close them if you feel something."

Leon opened his eyes and looked at Jill, who was in front of him and still holding his arm. Before looking at her, he looked at Jill's hand, causing her to realease his arm at the same time.

"I think everything is normal again, except my clothes." Leon chuckled.

"We did not know if it was some chemical substance, so we'd better avoid the risk."

"Yes, I'm not complaining at all, you did the right thing." Leon now smiled "Better be soaked than blind." He laughed "I only need to know what to do with my clothes now."

Jill took two steps back and smiled at Leon in a funny way.

"You can take them out, I don't care."

Leon laughed and tried to answer, but he was so surprised at her joke that it took him a few seconds to think of an answer.

"Best not to expose my baby skin through the halls of this building. Girls may want to take care of me." He smirked

"You wish" Jill smirked back and turned his back to the door. "I'll leave you alone so you can twist your clothes at least. I'll be waiting for you in the car. Don't take too long, Leon."

"Yes, there's nothing else to investigate in this old apartment, I'm going soon. Be sure to bring those papers."

"Roger."

Leon smiled to himself now, she called him Leon.

Although both could not see the face of each other, the two were still smiling, having fun with that relaxed moment.

Jill felt lighter and kind of happy to be out of the BSAA a little. It was strange and at the same time impressive as a simple object as a lockpick could bring her such a good feeling. But in reality it was not the object that caused that but the memories it carried. For a moment it was as if she was in touch with old Jill Valentine again.

.

.

.

**_Hello guys! Thank you very much for all the support last chapter!_**

**_Well, it seems Jill gave one more step forward. In this chapter, to write her in a light way I was inspired by her attitude in Revelations. She was light and even made a joke to Parker, without losing her focus of course. So, that was how she acted to Leon now she is feeling better abour herself again._**

**_When we analyse this chapter deeper in a psychological way we can realize that we human beings are made to stay in movement. Some sicknesses that come from soul such as depression and trauma get worse when we allow our minds to think a lot about it. So the best medicine is called work, movement. Maybe that was what Jill needed to start her real changings, to do something different, think about something else and believe herself again. I really hope you guys enjoyed it._**

**_Also hope you guys had a great Xmas time!_**

**_I wish you all a great New Year, may 2015 be a great year filled with peace, love and health for you all._**

**_A hug to each one of you!_**

**_Cya you guys next week! XoXo_**

**_._**

_._

_._

_**Mister-Valentine:** Oooh I really loved everything you wrote! Specially because I thought there was nothing really deep about the chapter maybe, but you prooved it was not as I thought so thanks a lot for that._

_I hope you liked how Jill was wrong about the mission, she thought it would be bad for her and it was exactly the opposite. :)_

_You are totally right, the words from Quint really had an impact on Leon._

_Yeah, Leon and Jill share many things in commom and as we talked before that is enough to help them help each other. ;)_

_Thanks a lot for your words always sweetie! :)_

_._

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** Ooooooi minha amiga! (Sim, vc me enganou, nao achei q era amiga rsrsrs)_

_Well, the thing about the bedroom is a very good thing and I planned something about it for next chapter, maybe not the way we expect yet, but something cute. LOL_

_I hope you liked how she is even lighter this chapter. Now let's see how this light Jill will react the next time she needs to face Leon in a more intimate moment. Lol_

_Thank you sweetie! Hope u had a great holiday! kisssssssssssss_

_._

_**A. :** Ooooh I'm so glad u like it and I'm really thankful for your review. Have a great weekend!_

_._

_**Spartan10007:** So nice to see you back. LOL very nice to see you got the driving idea. At some point he'll drive, let's see how its gonna work._

_._

_**The95Will:** I think Leon is a nice guy, he just needs someone to help him look at things seriously sometimes, some things he avoids seeing, even about himself. He seems to take everything as a joke, but it is only a way to avoid suffering somehow. He is a nice guy with noble intentions and I hope he find it out soon. Thanks Will! Hope you have a great weekend._

_._

_**VECTORROTCEV:** Thank you so much for your words. Hope u stick with us till the end :) Have a nice weekend!_

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** Oooh I'm so glad u didnt think it was boring, Jill will tell him someday, I agree he really needs to know that. My Xmas was great, I hope yours too sweetie. Big kisssssssssssss._

_._

_**NerdGirl4Life:** I'm so glad you think I'm writing them well because that is always a big challenge to writers. So thank you very much for that dear ficfriend. Hope u had a great holiday. Kisssssssssssss_

_._


	10. Comfort Zone

.

.

.

**Comfort Zone**

.

.

.

Jill was sitting on the table in that simple restaurant when she saw Leon walk throught the door. Once they left Grant's apartment, they soon found a hostel where they could eat something and rest for a while. Leon mainly needed to change his clothes.

He spotted Jill quickly and walked to her table, sitting in front of her.

"You ordered a snack for me?" He asked.

"Sure, with orange juice as you requested." she gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you" he smiled to her before asking "You talked to Quint?"

"I did. I passed him the name that we found in the papers in the trash can and I told him about the red-haired friend. But I've been evaluating the reports he gave us and I realized that Paul Lopez is red-headed, would it be some coincidence?"

"Apparently not. Both left the B.S.A.A. in a short time. I believe there may be a connection.'

"I agree. Let's see what Quint will tell us about it."

Leon touched his neck and scratched it. Jill realized that the skin in this part was reddish."

"Is everything well with your neck?"

"It's a little itchy, I guess I had not rinsed it completely that time so it irritated my skin. It seems that it was quicklime."

"Yes, I think so."

"You thought and acted very fast. I'm so used to extreme situations, facing major threats that I do not know if I would have worried about such a small detaill but as important as this one. I know this could have burned my eyes, but maybe I'd not think about that at the time. Thanks for that."

The waitress came over bringing the two sandwiches and juice glasses, putting them on the table. Leon and Jill looked at the girl and thanked her. Leon took a sip before looking at Jill who started talking.

"No problem. I understand what you mean. In fact, this preoccupation with small details comes from the time when I was part of the S.T.A.R.S. As we used to rescue all kinds of workers, we happened to help them in difficult situations in their workplaces, which also involved building areas."

"Oh yes!" Leon put the glass back on the table and looked at her excited "Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, I would never forget it, it was indeed desired by anyone who would get to work in the RPD. I assume that my goal was to get to the S.T.A.R.S. soon. According to my tests that was exactly what would happen, my father would be very proud. Too bad we both didn't have the chance to work together, Jill." Leon smiled amicably.

Jill giggled and nodded, before getting serious again.

"What happened? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Of course not. It's just that..." she sighed before continuing "It's so nostalgic, you know. I miss Raccoon City. I would also like we had met back there, it would mean that our lives would have followed a normal route and S.T.A.R.S. would not be only like dust in the desert after all this chaos caused by the damned virus."

"So True..." Leon lowered his head, clearly demonstrating that he did not know what to say.

'But if it's any consolation, I can tell you on behalf of our group that you would be very welcome to S.T.A.R.S. You survived Raccoon City and got this far, you seem a fearless officer and really committed to your job, qualities that would certainly make you a S.T.A.R.S., Leon" Jill gave him a slight smile.

"I feel honored to hear that from you." Leon said sincerely.

They looked at each other for some seconds before they both looked at the sandwiches, apparently willing to eat them. A moment of silent followed as they ate. When they finished eating, Leon leaned against the chair and stretched his legs taking the juice and Jill took a napkin wiping her mouth.

"Would you like to save a memory of this eating time?"

"How so?"

She pointed to the corner of her mouth and Leon soon got it, wiping his mouth with his hand and seeing the dirty finger with ketchup.

Jill chuckled and shook her head and Leon did the same.

"I guess I'll take one more glass of juice."

"Ok. I'll take a shower and get some sleep, I'm very sleepy." She said standing up and reaching out for him "The key please."

"Sorry, but you just handed me the key to my room."

"Our room." Jill raised an eyebrow. "Prices in this place are scarier than zombies" She put her hand in her pocket and handed him a card "I have not used your card, there is no need to pay for another room. We can be good in the same room, they are just a few hours of sleep."

"It is ... If you prefer I can also rest in the car, so you can stay more comfortable."

"In so many years and so many different missions, you think I never had to sleep with my former partner?" Jill frowned "This is just a common situation for me. I'm in my comfort zone, not a big deal. You don't need to worry"

"I am not." Leon shrugged, trying to show he was as comfortable as she was with that.

Jill turned and walked two steps before stopping and turning to him with a funny look.

"Or are you the one not comfortable here?"

Before he could answer, she turned and continued walking towards the room. In a way Jill felt good for acting exactly how she would act if she was with Chris, naturally. They would sleep for six hours only and they would come back to the road, it was not necessary to make Leon pay for another room, only one was enough for them to rest. And that's all.

.

.

.

Leon opened the apartment door and realized that everything was clear, Jill was in the shower still probably. He walked to the bed, removed the shirt and shoes and lay down. He was in the same position for several minutes when he saw her come out of the bathroom, with wet hair, wearing a shirt and trousers.

It was easy to understand why those clothes she was wearing were simple, comfortable and especially chosen not to look sexy, but Leon still was attracted to look at her.

No matter what were Jill's outfit, she was still beautiful, delicate and very sensual. Leon realized that sleeping next to a woman like her would not be an easy task at that moment, his male head start to fantasize things, although he did not want that.

It was easy to stay focused, controlling their words and actions, but in a moment of rest like that in his thinking, where he was alone and didn't need to hide anything from anyone, Leon knew it would be different.

Jill passed by him leaving a delicious fragrance of flowers behind, Leon tried to look at the cell phone, pretending to not look at her. That situation was really weird, though he was already creating an intimacy with her and it was not difficult to bring any subject they could talk about, Leon felt a little blocked and that was new for him.

Did he feel uncomfortable to assume to himself that after seeing her passing with wet hair and smooth aroma his mind automatically imagined how she would be like without all those clothes? Leon shrugged, he was a man and his mind would obviously fly next to Jill in a moment like that. It was not necessary to feel bad about it.

Jill lay down on the other side of the double bed and he felt her move the bed. Each one was covered with a different blanket, but Leon was wondering what if they were under the same and their feet accidentally meet.

"Good rest, Leon." she said interrupting his thoughts.

Jill turned out the light.

"You too."

For the first time Leon had a woman not only beautiful, but also interesting in his bed and could not touch her. Surely that was torture, now it would be difficult to sleep.

Leon was right, he realized he didn't sleep well when he heard the alarm clock from his cell and got his hand to turn it off. It was nine o'clock at night, the time that they agreed to return to the road, as both preferred to drive during the night.

Leon was sleepy because it took him long to sleep. He saw the bathroom light was on and when he sat down on the bed, she saw her reflection through the door aperture. Leon could not help, he bent his head slightly to the side and he saw Jill's face reflected in the mirror, so he approached the wall to be able to see her better. She buttoned her bra and Leon thought that if he had waken up a few seconds before, perhaps he would have seen something else.

Leon stood up so that he could see her whole body and he didn't regret, she was still wearing panties.

A perfect body, it was how he could describe it. The fair skin contrasted with the dark blue lingerie, leaving her extremely sexy.

Leon felt bad about watching her like that after fantasizing about her for a long time before sleeping and now that fate placed in his hands an opportunity like that, he could not help. After all, first of all, he was a man. But his best part made Leon return to the starting position, where the only thing he could see was the bathroom light.

Trying to tame his own thoughts he sat on the bed until Jill came out of the bathroom.

"Hello" She said walking to his boots that were next to bed. She sat in the chair next to Leon "I thought you'd be asleep, didn't you ask me to wake you up?"

"Yes, but I woke up with the alarm clock. " He said walking to the bathroom. "Thank you anyway."

Leon went into the bathroom and realized he was annoyed. It rarely happened, but it was understandable in that occasion, he had slept little and badly and felt different on Jill's attitude. For her, everything could seem natural, but not for him. He never had a partner for a long time to face a situation like that.

While Leon brushed his teeth, he looked in the mirror and smiled provocative. Although he knew that Jill was acting naturally, he felt that she had put him out of his comfort zone and in a way he realized he wanted revenge. Leon could not avoid the competitive feeling that he felt, but he decided to control it. He just hoped that nothing else happened until they returned to the road, where the mission would be the focus again.

.

.

.

Jill had put her boots and her jacket over the tank top. Now she was brushing her hair so she could make a ponytail. When she pulled the elastic to twist it, the elastic broke, falling at Leon's feet who was coming out of the bathroom.

Jill looked and saw that Leon had wet hair, he was shirtless with a towel over his shoulder. She could not help but admiring his beauty and masculinity. Jill took a deep breath, regaining her self-control. At that moment she wished that he was Parker. Jill knew she would not feel that way with Parker and it would not be hard to stay focused.

Jill opened her mouth to tell Leon that he didn't need to, but Leon was already crouched taking her elastic.

"Do you have another one?" He asked.

"No, but ..." she tried to say.

"Then I'll help you." He said approaching her with a provocative smile.

'What is he doing?' she thought worried. Although Jill was pretending to treat it naturally. Seeing Leon approaching her shirtless with that smile on his lips left her terrified, like a teenager again.

.

.

.

**_Hello_**

**_So this chapter we had them talking about S.T.A.R.S and we had that awkward moment in what they need to sleep together. The funny thing is that Jill was the one to decide that... Do you guys think she is trying to prove herself she is control of the situation? Lol_**

**_Considering Leon is able to flirt even in mission, althought he doesn't lose his focus, can you imagine what are his real thoughts? I think she really put him out of his comfort zone, now it seems he wants to put Jill out of her comfort zone too... Omg!_**

**_(Now a question for the girls )Can you girls imagine how it would be like to see Leon approaching shirtless with wet hair? Pooooooor Jill! Let's see what she'll do to keep focused. :D_**

**_I hope you guys had nice holidays! Thanks for all the reviews!_**

**_Cya you guys next week! XoXo_**

_._

_._

_._

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** Oooh I was thinking about that and I decided to really add it after I read your review loool Kindda awkward moment to Leon only it seems. What did you think, darling? :D_

_But now Jill will have to face Leon close to her in a sexier way... It seems she is in trouble. :D_

_Thank you very much, sweetie. Hope you have a great weekend. Kissssssssssssssssss._

_._

_**Mister-Valentine:** Hey dearrr! And this one was nostalgic again. Nostalgy will be part of their lives, specially because of Raccon City I think._

_About the names, not in this case. Mr. Muller is just an ordinary man for now. :D_

_I think they would not lose their focus in order to do something silly, but of course those akward moments can bring them feelings and thoughts, something nobody can really control. :D and this chapter was full of akward moments... a Big one for Jill by the end._

_Thanks sweetieeeeeeeeeee! kissssssssssssssssss._

_._

_**B-I-T-W4Ever :** My ficfriend! I'm really glad to see you back. Try to add an extra e-mail for this account, so you won't lose it in the future. :)_

_Yeah, they are getting closer, I hope you liked this chapter too! Have a great weekend sissss! kissssssssssssssssss_

_._

_**Spartan10007:** Claire? Let's see :) thank you so much dear, have a greaaaaaaaat weekend! :)_

_._

_**borismortys :** Ooh you really made my day! You know sometimes people can think Jill was strong and prepared for some bad situations. But I totally agree with you, as you see, no matter how hard you are, the things she had to see and do were too much strong for any person, so for sure she would have her traumas. I'm really happy and thankful for your review, dear. Hope you have a great weekend! :)_

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** Sissssssssssssssss! I had great holidays, hope you too. Yeaaah, she calling him Leon meant a looooot for sureee! It was really nice to write her unlock that door, I really think that can mean a lot to her :) Im really glad you liked that sissssssssssssssss. About Africa, soon soon lol :D Thanks sweetie. Have an amazing weekened! Big Kissssssssssssssssss.._

_._


	11. Proximity Sensor

.

.

.

**Proximity Sensor**

.

.

.

Leon approached Jill enough so she could smell his scent and feel his heat. She did not know exactly how he would help her, but she decided not to try to stop him again and continue treating everything naturally.

Jill was holding her ponytail with her right hand and suddenly Leon's hand touched it. Jill automatically released the hair, leaving Leon do what he wanted to.

She felt shivers when he grabbed her left arm and the tip of his fingers ran on her neck. It was hard to understand what he was doing, but Jill could not concentrate on anything but the sensations that he was providing her.

"I'll try to tie a knot in the elastic, so I can fix it" Leon said close to her ear. So close that Jill felt his warm breath against her skin.

Jill's heart was beating so fast and wildly that she lost track of time and space. When she thought that nothing could get worse, Leon got even closer, leaning his naked chest against her arm.

Jill felt an uncontrollable heat, she felt heat from her feet to her head, where Leon was still playing with his fingers.

"Hmm" Leon leaned closer and whispered close to her ear "Your hair smells so good."

With the movement, Jill felt him touch her butt with his jeans. The bodies were so close that for a moment she felt like running away, but she managed to remain firm and pretend that nothing happened, although she was going crazy slowly before that unexpected touch, that voice in her ear. She avoided replying him so that he would not realize her trembling voice.

So many years without feeling that way and she realized her proximity sensor still worked and she felt as if she was an inexperienced girl again, with fears and uncontrollable feelings. Although Jill remained inert allowing Leon to do the job, her thoughts were in a war.

Leon was a handsome, attractive man and turned out to be a good professional and pleasant company with the living, everything related to the sensations he made her feel and Jill realized and had to assume that for the first time in many years she would like to be touched.

"It's ready" He said holding both her shoulders and turning her gently to him "Let me check."

When Jill was facing him and their eyes met the heat and her heartbeat increased. Leon smiled provocative again, leaving her even more nervous.

"I did the best I could..."

"It's great. Thank you." She said stepping back and giving him a nervous smile, trying to cover everything she felt. "I'll brush my teeth."

Jill had already brushed her teeth, but it was the only excuse she could think about quickly to get out of that place and compose herself.

She went into the bathroom and shut the door, seeking her own eyes in the mirror.

She was still shivering, her heart beating fast and her whole body wrapped in his heat. She was excited.

Leon had just proved Jill that she had not died in Kijuju as she thought. Her body and mind might still have feelings before a moment like that, before a man like him.

Although she approved neither his behavior nor her own reaction, somehow she felt happy to feel normal again.

'I am a woman "Jill put her hands to her breasts over her jacket and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then she got her hands to her neck just enjoying the sensations of feeling like a natural woman again.

Jill opened her eyes, looked in the mirror again and smiled. She was confused, she lost focus and yet she was happy. Who was that man out there to be able to do in a few days what no one, not even the psychologist was able to do in years?

.

.

.

Once Jill went into the bathroom, Leon sought the window to get some fresh air.

He knew she had brushed her teeth before because he could smell it in her breath, but somehow he felt was grateful that she had left him sharply, Leon had to compose himself. If the goal was to tease her he realized he had succeeded, but he had to assume that he was also a victim of his own plans.

Her skin on his fingers and the small contact against his chest was enough to make he even more surprised by the chemistry that existed between them. The skin of this woman had something different, as it made Leon yearn to discover it even more.

If in the early days near her he had the impression of being in front of a man with bra, Leon realized with the closeness that had never been more wrong in his life. That woman was not only extremely beautiful, she was sexy and had a magnetism able to attract his gaze in any situation. Now he understood why he looked at her so many times at the bar, though he hesitated to approach, because there was a strong attraction that could not be denied.

Jill's goosebumps proved to him that she also felt something and that made Leon even crazier.

Feeling the cool night air, he took a deep breath and naturally assumed that wanted that woman in his arms.

Leon knew it could not be now, but once everything was settled and he had no more to work with her, he would try to get her to his bed. Leon knew he would need a lot of honesty and respect to do everything the right way. But he was not willing to drag that attraction in his mind without even trying.

Leon was no longer a boy who was able to be happy with mind-blowing and unresolved sexual fantasies. If in the past he had the maturity and experience that he had today, he would have solved his thing with Ada quickly. It would have saved Leon so many years stuck in an illusion.

Leon would not allow the same to happen with Jill. For the second time he was feeling such a strong attraction, but this time he would not hesitate to solve it for his own good.

With a yes or a no everything would be solved, but Leon admitted that he would try everything to have her in his arms, even if it was only for one night.

.

.

.

Leon had been driving for a few hours when Jill's cell phone rang. She was concentrating on the road and looked up quickly looking for the object. Jill picked it up and answered as soon as she got it.

"What's up Quint?" She said before selecting the speaker option so Leon could hear that too.

"It looks like we found our man. Through that name you gave me, I discovered it was his false identity and we got to the boarding house where he was staying. Apparently Grant is a great hustler. He lives for trickery and threats. There was an arrest warrant for him, under another false name, because of embezzlement. So it was easy to get to him with the cops and I didn't need to mention the other reason."

"Where is he now?" Leon asked.

"At the police station. He is now being questioned about some money he had with him and about the crimes that he has committed with false names."

"Quint, but what about his connection with the emails?" Jill asked.

"Coincidentally my mission was fulfilled this afternoon. So I am personally going to get Grant in an hour so I may question him myself. Fortunately the delegate didn't make it difficult to release him to the BSAA since I helped them. I'll be calling Carter and Aderson to help me in the escort, but I will question him myself on the emails. Nobody will know about that for now."

"Pretty Good." Jill said.

"It's great, Quint. But I think we should proceed with the investigation about Lopez. Jill and I are only a few hours from the area."

"Lopez was not a troublemaker and according to some co-workers and what I investigated he was a good guy, unlike Grant. It seems Lopez was planning to move because his mother was sick, but you guys can check that. Apparently those emails were just an attempt to take money from the senator, something Grant would easily try to. Anyway you can investigate and if you don't find anything suspicious, return home, our mission is almost over. Now it's my turn here."

"That's good. How can I thank you, Quint?" Leon asked friendly.

"You don't need to. We are together in the same cause. But if you want to get Hunningan's phone number for me... I won't complain" Quint said gasping.

Leon let out a sharp laugh before looking at Jill.

"He knows Hunningan?"

"The question here is who Quint doesn't know." Jill smiled fun.

"Ok, Quint. I get her phone number for you."

"Oh!" Quint was silent for a few seconds." Enjoy the countryside, away from traffic and society. I'm happy enough to complete this mission, my friends."

Leon and Jill failed to prevent a short laugh.

"Quint, you haven't changed a bit." She said shaking her head.

"Perhaps Hunnigan can, Jill" Quint said softly.

"Oh, she will" Leon added and nodded.

"Enjoy the ride and the sight, folks. I have a job to do here. Quint out."

Once Quint hung up, Jill put the phone back to its place.

"It seems easy to let him stimulated in some mission" Leon said looking at Jill who just nodded "But I have to say, the guy is good."

"One of the best." She said putting her hand on the car radio to turn up the volume. "We've been trying to offer him a good job, but he keep refusing promotions for years. Quint is a very special guy, very humble. It's not a surprise that everyone likes him."

"Easy to realize that."

The song Human from The Human League was near the end and Jill stretched her legs in the car thinking about the lyrics. "I'm just a man human born to make mistakesn." That made her think over. Has she been allowing herself to be human and make mistakes or was she avoiding life?

But before he could make a deeper reflection on the phrase, the first chords of the next song attracted her heart.

"Oh!" Before she could say anything, Leon did.

"Oh! A-ha." He looked at the radio before looking at Jill "I love this song. My father used to listen to this group a lot, this song brings me great memories."

Jill closed her eyes a little feeling the wind coming through the car window and feeling the music in her heart, with all the wonderful sensations that the song brought. She opened her eyes again and looked at the road ahead.

"It looks like you love it too." Leon said looking at her, before looking forward.

"I was thirteen or fourteen when this song was released. A-ha was my first vinyl and this song always accompanied me during my life. I love the feeling it brings me..." Jill sighed.

"It seems that nostalgia is always with us, my partner." Leon said before looking at her again.

Their eyes met and they both smiled for a few seconds.

"I don't know why, but now I feel like I'm on vacation." He smiled ironic.

Leon looked out for the road again, singing softly.

"Stay on these roads

We shall meet, I know

Stay on, my love

You feel so weak, be strong

Stay on, stay on

We shall meet, I know, I know

I know, my love, I know I "

Jill watched him drive and sing so natural, as comfortable as he always was and she felt envy for the first time. The lightness with which Leon used to conduct everything was something so different for her. Somehow Leon kept his focus, but in a different way from Chris. Now Jill didn't think either of them was wrong, they were just different. But she had to admit herself that she was feeling good right next to Leon as well. More than she expected.

.

.

.

**_Hello dear friends!_**

**_So this chapter we had them both finally admiting themselves their interests about each other. Although they share the same feeling, somehow it is funny to see that they evaluate it in different ways._**

**_Jill as a woman is observing her own feelings and sensations and also Leon's personality, what is nice about him and what she didn't like at first but now she does._**

**_Leon, as a man is only thinking about getting her to his bed. OMG :D. It's not bed considering he is a man and that is usually the first thing they want, before anything else :D_**

**_I read a book in which the author said something interesting: Women need to feel to have sex, men need to have sex to feel :D. I know there are exceptions, but when we analyse it deeper we understand that it's normal, maybe from the biological differences._**

**_But the truth is that we are all looking for love(even if we don't admit it), although we still don't know exactly where and how to find it. And even through different paths, men and women will get there someday. :)_**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter.._**

**_Thank you for the continue support and have a great saturday and sunday! kissssssssssssssssss._**

_._

_._

_._

_**Guest:** Thank you! You are right, they are not very comfortable, but its something good. Have a nice weekend._

_._

_**B-I-T-W4Ever **: I'mreally glad you thought it was funny. Specially because I'm not so good to write humor, but I really like that. Thank you sweetie. Have a great saturday and sunday!_

**_._**

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** Yeaaaah. Glad to see somebody realized the "joke" about Parker... But c'mon you agree he was not the attractive kind :D_

_I agree, men are men and they sometimes cant help it but be men. LOOOOL :D_

_You are totally right, and somehow he explained that this chapter. He was not old Leon first because Jill before was just a man with bra :D hahahahah. Now he realized she is a woman (the sexiest he has ever seen) his male sense is activated again. Hahahaha. Thank you sweetieeeeeee. Have a great weekend._

_._

_**Mister-Valentine:** That makes me sooooooo happy!_

_Oooh I can imagine Leon's plans would change about S.T.A.R.S. As soon as he had a chance to meet Alpha Team members. I totally see Leon as an Alpha Team, don't you? It would be so perfect._

_About the room I think it is for the 2 reasons, a chance she got to proove herself and also because she had to sleep with Chris so many times that it was not a big deal for her... But Leon never had a partner for so long.. so it is really different for him._

_Yeah, this situations brought them many different things, things they were not expecting, and made them finally admit they have interest in each other. I hope you liked how this developed, dear :)_

_Thank you very much for this and for alwayssssssssssssss! Double Big Kissssssssssssssssss._

_._

_**Mayra.713.g:** Sisssssssssss! You are right, he kindda THOUGHT she was teasing him... He doesnt know Jill yet. Loool. I hope you liked how it ended this chapter and the thing with they both admiting how they are interested, nothing more, but thats already a beginning._

_Oooh so cute to see you anxious about the Africa thing... But relax,I plan this to happen in a special moment that will make all the difference, believe me sweetie. Thank you so much for your cute review. Have a wonderful weekend. Kiss kiss :)_

_._


	12. Short Circuit

.

.

.

**Short Circuit**

.

.

.

As she felt changes in the car movement, Jill opened her eyes slowly, she realized she had took a nap for a few minutes maybe.

Although still driving, Jill realized at a glance that Leon was watching her. When she opened her eyes completely and looked at him, the guy looked back at the road.

Jill put her hand to her mouth to yawn and looked at him again. The car was slower and Jill soon realized that they were entering the parking lot of a motel. A little confused she sat upright before looking at Leon surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping for while so you can rest. Looks like you're still tired and since we have no hurry to complete our mission, we can go slow now."

She rubbed her eyes before picking up the phone to check the time. It had been almost an hour she had spoken to Quint, they would have about more six hours of travelling to arrive at their destination.

"It's not necessary. I just fell asleep because I was comfortable, the cool wind, the road and the music."

"You Sure?" Leon asked attentive.

"You do not have to worry." Jill looked at him when he looked back and gave her a sweet smile, able to let her sensitized " But ... thank you anyway" it was everything she could say.

"Even though I will stop for a while. This place has a snack bar and a bathroom. I could use them both right now."

Jill just shook her head, she said nothing.

A few minutes later the two entered the cafeteria. Despite being late at night, there were many people there and they chose to sit at the counter. Both asked for sandwich and juice.

For some reason Jill felt different. She was used to men treating her like a steel and perfect woman. It was as if everyone in B.S.A.A. and beyond, except for Chris, thought that Jill did not feel hunger, cold, pain or sleep. As if she had no needs or imperfection. As if she was only official Jill Valentine, all the time and nothing else.

In a way, that little gesture from Leon, although it was nothing big, brought her a good feeling. She was before a man who respected her as a human being with needs. The care from him and the smile warmed her heart so that Jill did not know what to say, what to talk about. She could only think about how good it was to be seen as a human being.

The silence remained with them until they finished eating. Leon took a napkin and smiled at Jill in a fun way, causing her to remember the previous episode with catchup. He wiped his mouth, put the napkin on the plate and looked at her hand on the counter before taking his hand to touch hers gently.

"You sure you don't need to rest?" Leon said holding Jill's small hand among his fingers.

Before that unexpected touch, Jill felt the famous butterflies in her stomach. Leon seemed so natural to do that, did not seem that he had no other intention, he was just being careful and maybe he was like that, but for her it was very strong. A part of Jill wanted to push him away and order him to never touch her again, to respect the professional distance that should exist between them, but another part of her wanted to caress that big hand with her little fingers and close her eyes for a while.

Jill did none of the options, she just smiled at him, trying to sound controlled but friendly.

"I'm sure we don't need to. We should just finish everything faster."

"All right. But you heard Quint. We're like on vacation now." Leon said, pulling his hand back softly.

"Ah" Jill gave a slight laugh "We may be in different worlds. At B.S.A.A. there is no holiday for me."

"Yeah. I greatly used to appreciate the holidays. For a guy who came to get furious because they interrupted my vacation a few years ago, today I fight furiously to keep working."

" Hmm... What are you running away or hiding from?" Jill asked instantly.

Jill took her wallet, but Leon held her hand again, taking a note of money from his pocket and placing it on the counter. Then he nodded to the clerk and thanked him.

Jill got up and walked to the door, then Leon came up beside her and asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Leon looked uncomfortable.

"Why, when we like the holidays and at some point we began to avoid them, it is because we don't like our life out of the field. We are running away or hiding from something. A simple equation."

"Well" Leon frowned "I think you didn't realize that with your speech you are also including yourself in this idea."

"Yep. I know" Jill nodded naturally.

"You know?" Leon seemed surprised. "You're assuming you don't like your life."

Jill walked a few steps to catch up with the car. Then she stopped, turned and stood before him, so they looked into each other's eyes. Jill did not seem nervous or worried, she was surprisingly calm.

Leon stepped forward to make them closer and looked at her waiting for an answer. The few lights in the parking lot left the place dark, as if they were just behind the moonlight in that starry night.

Jill smiled softly, before answering him.

"Well, Leon. I do not know you, but I'm not afraid to assume that I'm human, I have deep scars and I'm used to crying every night before sleeping, hoping to wake up the other day and to learn all my memories are just a nightmare. Although no one cares and everyone around me think that I am a super human, perfect and unattainable, I am aware that I am not and I am not ashamed of it. We don't need to be the heroes that they think we are, because heroes don't exist. We're just ordinary men and women who gave up a normal and happy life to try to offer people the normal life that we can not have."

"I have a normal life." Leon said coldly.

"If you think so, good. So take your vacation and enjoy your normal life. With all the free time you have to think about it."

For some reason Jill felt she had touched his nerve. By his reaction, she realized he would not admit his pain so easily. Maybe he had gone through some difficult situation in recent years he had not resolved inside yet.

Jill decided not to continue with that discussion. It would be better to take time to think about a way to talk Leon without much pressure, after all, she was really enjoying his company and she didn't want to make him more uncomfortable. Jill turned to the car, but Leon grabbed her wrist and turned her around, making her to face him again, then he pushed her against the car abruptly.

Leon held her wrist with his right hand and shoulder with the other, Jill did not try to resist, just looked at him scared. He pressed her against the car, putting his face close to hers.

"Do you want to play the psychologist?" Though he looked a little angry, Leon said calmly as he looked into her eyes "I also want to. Why does it seem to me you like people to see you as a man? I know you do not like women..."

Although she was distressed and angry with his attitude, Jill looked at him steadily, without showing what she felt inside.

"How can you know that? Maybe I do" she said defiantly.

Leon looked at her lips before looking into her eyes again.

"You don't."

"I don't need to prove anything to you. I think you should let me go. I hope you do not forget that we are in the middle of a mission."

"I don't see any zombies around us."

"It doesn't change the fact that we are on a mission."

"We do not agree on this point. This changes everything for me, since there's nothing to worry about or fear ..." Leon smirked "Or are you afraid?"

"Should I?" Jill asked sarcastically.

"It depends. I realized that with you, Valentine, I don't need to be under water as an excuse..."

"Excuse to what?"

Jill furrowed her brow confused when Leon glued his body to hers against the car and in one swift movement he sought Jill's lips. She soon brought her hands to his chest and tried to push him away, but at the same time she opened her lips corresponding to the unexpected kiss.

With his hungry mouth, Leon forced her to open her lips even more until the kiss got more intense, where it was possible to identify hate and desire.

Leon's hands went down to her waist while Jill rested her hands on his chest for a while.

They kissed for a few seconds at a fast pace and Leon put his hands to her hips, pulling her against him.

At this time, Jill opened her eyes and with her hands on his chest, she pushed him away a little one more time.

"Are you sure...?" He panted near her.

Jill said nothing, just pushed him away from her totally and looked at him seriously.

" I'll forget what you just did..."

"What?" Leon asked confused.

"So we can resume our mission and continue to focus on what we should do."

"Ah" Leon said stepping back so she could open the door "If you like psychology, maybe it's time to confess that you liked that."

"I do not know what your intention is, Leon" She stood behind the open door and looked at him " But we still have a chance to ignore what just happened. Don't make me forget that you had become a pleasant company for the last hours."

Leon looked completely lost, but it was impossible to identify if he was frustrated at not getting what he wanted or regretting for having done it and possibly ruining a friendship that was born.

Jill just ignored it all, sat down and closed the car door. Her legs were shaking and she had difficulty breathing.

Leon stood beside her door for some time before walking to the other side of the car and getting into it.

When he got into the car, she continued looking forward and realized he also tried not to look at her.

The strangest thing of all was that Jill was a little angry, she wanted to scream and that was not for hate, but for something like happiness. Although she kept her serious countenance, deep inside of her she was laughing. She could not believe what had just happened and how she felt about that. She felt as if that man was able to extract from her a totally different Jill, maybe the real Jill that she was, behind that super self-control mask.

Feeling desired by a man like Leon gave her an unexpected flavor, and it was wonderful.

.

.

.

**_Hello my dear ones!_**

**_Sooooo. This chapter we had Leon losing the focus? I don't think so, he was being only Leon. If he did something like that during a mission with Angela (please dont hate me to remind you about that), it is not difficult to believe he could do that in a situation like this with a woman like Jill. I think he wanted and needed to check how she could react after the kiss, and I'm sure you guys wonder what he is thinking about that(I am too)... Do you think he regrets trying to kiss her? Do you think we'll have an awkward moment again? What is your opinion?_**

**_Easy to understand why Jill is not feeling bad after his attempt to kiss her, any woman would feel flattered to be desired by a man like Leon, specially when she is also into him. The problem is that Jill is Jill, and of course she'll maintain her composure in any situation or at least until she decides too. ;)_**

**_I know Jill got a little angry about his action, but of course she won't forget his caring attitude with her before... We women never forget the details, because they make the difference for us..._**

**_I'd like to thank my dear friend Mercenary Nemesis for all the talk and inspiration she keep on bringing me everytime we talk about these two! Thank you girl!_**

**_Thank you veryyyy much for all support, guys. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend._**

**_Xoxo_**

_._

_._

_._

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** I think you could say that Jill made a big mistake this chapter again, better say nothing than get to someone achilles heel :D About Ada, relax. His time will come to talk about her and you know we'll have lots of coherent arguments to make it that way we like and the way it makes sense. He compared the attraction, but there are many things he wont be able to compare, because you know, Jill is Jill._

_Thank you so much for the review dear friend and thank you for all the inspiration while we talk! Big big kisssssssssssssssss!_

_**mayra.713.g:** Hi sweetie! I totally agree with you, not that easy to get Jill to bed, i think that for the long time without a man and their attraction she seems really crazy about the situation, but anyway it's something that can happen only when she really decides that._

_When you said about Ada I laughed, of course I wouldnt hate you and know that we share the same opinion about her. I cant take this seduction game, so nonsense something like that for so many years, and besides Ada is not a character with good feelings and noble actions. But anyway, time will come for Leon to talk about her and I believe you'll like it. Thank you so much for ur words, my dear. Hope you have a great weekend._

_**Mister Valentine:** Hello my frieeeeeeend! Well, the bed thing is just the first step to a long road for some people... But in any case everybody is looking for the same thing, so relax, it is not just sex, although Leon think it is._

_Yeah Quint is always funny, always trying to flirt... Since he was not lucky with Jessica. Hope he can be luckier with Hunnigan, as you said, they have lots in commom._

_No tension between them up to know maybe? Do you think we'll have tension back after this moment? :D_

_I hope you liked thhis chapter and I hope you now understand what I meant by Leon degeneration :D_

_About the thing you hope me to do, omg. Now I'm worried. Is there something to do with Chris? :D_

_Thank you sweetieeeeeeeee. Huge kisssssssssssssssss to you!_

_**Guest:** Olááá! Nossa, queria q tivesse colocado nome, adorei sua review. Além do análise profundo q vc fez, suas palavras me incentivaram. São palavras carinhosas como a sua que nos fazem seguir em frente. Vou me esforçar muito para merecer suas palavras e não desapontá-lo (a) nos próximos capítulos! Muito obrigada mesmo! Um super abraço!_

_._

_._

_._

_**roseimagine:** Roseeeee. OMG! So nice to see you back sis. You know I understand, I've been having conection problems this whole week and I cant believe I was able to post today. Awww thank you for your sweet words. You already knew I was a Jill fan for many years, but I must say now the more I write about Leon, the more I love him which makes me totally agree with you, they can make the most passionate and interesting pairing in the RE universe. The good thing about Leon is that he is not afraid to show what he feels, wants and go for it. He's not worried about people's opinion about him so he takes the mission in his own particular way. I really admire this about him. He's very genuine. Now I can say I'm a Leon fan too, I guess sweetie. Thank you roseeeeeeee. Wish you a great weekend!_


	13. Sweet Revenge

.

.

.

**Sweet Revenge**

.

.

.

Leon drove silently for a few hours. Jill also remained quiet, sometimes looking at the phone, sometimes attentive to the radio songs and at that time she was taking a nap again.

Leon admired her sweet sleeping face, he was not used to such delicacy.

Although the moment after the kiss left the environment slightly strange, Leon was not sorry. Although Jill could think that he had acted as reckless or irresponsible, Leon was sure he had made the right thing. There was no room for regrets, especially when his attitude brought him at least part of the answer he was looking for. If he had spent much of the trip before thinking that he and Jill had some sort of attraction, that kiss was the most clear proof that he was right.

Her body, her skin, her smell, her eyes and her lips seemed small sources of magnetism. By having a little he surely wanted more.

Leon was almost sure about her interest for him. He felt her excited, he realized she kissed him back for sometime but at the same time he felt she strongly determined to stay focused. Leon wouldn't understand such concern in a simple situation like that, but he forced himself to understand that she was different from him in this regard.

Leon was still interested in trying to unlock her secrets and he would accept her reluctance if it was about the job, but not about her will. He did not like indecisive women, he liked women who knew what they wanted and were not afraid to admit it. So he would give them both sometime, but not forever.

At this point they were going down the mountains on a narrow road, they were about twenty minutes from their destination and by evaluating the place, Leon took the phone to confirm his suspicions. The mountainous area prevented contact with the tower, complicating the mobile signal. This was not good, but considering the information about Lopez, it should not get them worried.

Watching Jill asleep again and then the first sunbeams that began to color the sky orange, Leon smiled softly. He was not sorry for the past events, but he knew that to try a new way to approach her would not be a bad idea, especially when it involved one of his passions, nature.

.

.

.

Jill opened her eyes startled when she felt a hand resting on her left hand. Because of the scare, she lifted her head quickly, putting herself in alert position and her hand on her pants, where her holster used to be. She needed a few seconds until she could identify that she was in the car, looking at Leon.

"Calm down." He said fun "You are still so angry at me that you even considered shooting me?"

"No, I ..." she said confused. He would never understand that this moment just reported her back to times when she used to wake up with hands and needles in her arms, with people tying her wrists and unfamiliar faces staring at her. "... I just got scared."

"It was not my intention." He said seriously now "Sorry."

"All right." Jill tried to smile.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." Leon said getting out of the car.

Jill grabbed a bottle of water and washed her face before brushing her teeth, hiding behind the car door. She rinsed her mouth on the floor next to the car.

"Brushing your teeth?"

"Yes" Jill said holding back the laugh" I know I do it all the time. My only vice."

"Better than many other vices, certainly" Leon said nicely.

Jill walked to Leon, who climbed a boulder ahead. Leon offered her his hand and Jill accepted it, getting up beside him.

Leon looked intently in front and Jill did the same, opening her eyes totally surprised.

A mixture of blue, yellow and orange as the sun was rising. The show brought her such a great emotion that Jill felt teary eyes.

Leon did not seem less than thrilled, he was visibly fascinated by the magnificent view.

How could nature be so perfect? It was all so magical that it looked like a picture with vibrant colors, difficult to believe it was a real scenery.

"How did you ...?"

"I realized that the mobile signal was undergoing changes, which usually happens in mountainous areas. And since I'm used to it, I always stop to admire these magnificent landscapes when I get the chance."

"It's too perfect. Hard to believe it's real."

"I don't believe in your missions around the world you didn't enjoy to stop a few seconds to observe the places you passed by"

"Hmm" Jill raised eyebrows "When you have a partner like Chris, the mission is the only thing that matters. I guess I never stopped to do this. But I'm not complaining, because Chris and I are alike."

"At this point I have an advantage." Leon got his cell phone and showed it to Jill "My partner can give me a break from time to time. And if she does not accepted my way of taking things, I could turn her off." Leon laughed.

"I understand" Jill looked at him with suspicion "I bet you'd rather be with your partner now, since you can not turn me off if you need." She laughed lightly.

"My challenge about you has been just the opposite, Jill." Leon looked at her side.

"What you mean?" Jill seemed afraid of what he could say.

"Although you have told me that you know you are not the superhero that everyone thinks you are, you look very hard on yourself sometimes so indirectly you feed the idea they have about you. I feel challenged to know the real Jill behind this barrier perfection. Deep down I know you are not so hard."

Jill's eyes widened. Leon was right. Perhaps all irritation she felt at the beginning when she met him was because Leon was not as hard as she was. Perhaps what bothered her so much was all that naturally he still had and Jill lost after so many pains.

"So you were evaluating me too?"

"Maybe. It's not often that I have beside me a person with such an interesting and strong personality. But I didn't plan that as revenge or to hurt you. I just wanted to share with you moments like this when I forget about the mission in the middle of the mission. It is invigorating. For me this is even more important that a sip of whiskey."

"Do you drink during a mission?" Jill's eyes widened again.

"There are times I must find a way to make things more bearable, but I'm not an alcoholic, trust me."

"All right." she shrugged "Not sure if I agree with everything you're telling me, but I can think about it." She said sincerely.

"Don't you agree that such a view is invigorating enough to show us that there aren't only bad things about the world?"

"At this point I agree with you, Leon. I think that such a view is a gift from nature for sure. Maybe we have to enjoy moments like this since we don't know when it will be the last chance."

Leon smirked and stared at Jill deeply.

"Am I forgiven for what happened last night?"

"Yes" Jill laughed " Oh my God! You are so clever. Beautiful way to apologize and guarantee my positive reply." Jill turned serious before asking him softly "Do you regret it?"

"That's not what I said. We must regret bad things only" Leon smirked before turning back and jump off the boulder where they were.

He left behind a confused Jill. Jill was more involved in that authentic, seductive and fearless man magic.

Although she had not assumed to him, she knew he was right. She was so hard at herself and this attitude she managed to make people believe she was really an iron woman. Jill was soft with everyone but herself.

Jill looked one last time at the sunrise. Some clouds around that beautiful image showed her that a summer rain was coming at sometime.

Jill sighed deeply before turning to get down that place. When she was about to jump, Leon who was a few steps forward, motioned for her to wait.

He came and Jill understood what he wanted her to do, to jump on his lap. Jill could not help but smile at the seductive look he gave her. Leon was not only very seductive, but he was aware of his gifts.

Jill jumped without thinking and she was caught by Leon. She hoped he would let her go quickly, but Leon continued to hold her in his arms for a while. Both looked at each other closely and a smile was born on the lips of both. Leon looked at her lip and Jill thought he would try to kiss her again, but the man slowly placed her on the floor.

"Thank you, Leon" she said smiling, feeling somewhat frustrated that he had not tried anything.

"I also know how to be a gentleman, ms. Valentine." He gave her a soft leering look.

"Jill, please." She replied smiling seductively.

When Jill realized what he had done, she started walking towards the car without looking back. 'What am I doing?' she wondered. She could finally assume that she liked his seductive smiles , but she was not willing to accept herself to do the same.

Jill got into the car and closed the door. In a few minutes they would arrive at their destination and she could soon consider the mission finally over.

.

.

.

Leon stopped the car in front of a large wooden house. Although the place was far from town and seemed very quiet, Leon liked that environment, it looked like a nice place to live away from everything.

A small garden in front of the house adorned the place and around the ladder a line of orange flowers.

Leon got out the car and headed towards the house, he noticed that the windows were closed, then he stopped and looked at Jill quickly.

"It seems that there is no one home or maybe they are still sleeping." Leon continued walking towards the house and up the stairs, followed by Jill.

He knocked on the door repeatedly and waited for an answer. Leon then stepped away from the door and smiled at Jill. She smiled back and crouched at Leon's feet. Jill picked up an object and in a few seconds it was possible to hear a click, the door was open.

"This was very sexy." Leon said entering the house.

"Cut it out" Jill laughed as she entered the house behind him.

The dark wood floor groaned with every step they gave. Leon motioned for Jill so they would investigate the whole house. Jill went up the stairs carefully as Leon remained downstairs.

The two investigated the rooms, closets and everything that could bring some clue to them. A few minutes later Jill went down the stairs and found Leon in the room waiting for her with a flyer in his hand.

"Anything?"

"Only this flyer. I believe they are trying to sell or rent this property."

"It makes sense, in one of the rooms all the clothes were taken and in the other they left just a few coats and boots, so some clothes were also taken. But I found no documents or anything similar, everything was taken. No hideouts in this house either."

"I also found many empty medicine boxes on the kitchen garbage, perhaps they left here for health reasons and they do not intend to come back."

"Probably. But we have to assume that the house is very neat and very clean, it shows us that it belongs to dedicated and apparently good-natured people."

"I agree." Leon said putting the flyer on the table "Everything clean, tidy, with no signs of violence. Considering this and what Quint told us, we do not have anything to worry about, we came to this place just to confirm it. Then our mission ends here?"

"Apparently." Jill nodded "So maybe time to go home?"

One smiled at each other as if they were wondering how would the way back be after so many events between them both.

.

.

.

**_Hello again my dear ones!_**

**_Leon... Leon... How can you be so perfect? Hahahha_**

**_Yeah, Jill's atittude didn't affect him at all. First because he is used to worse seduction games, second because somehow he knows she acted like that for "military" reasons LOL. But anyway, Leon is not the kindda man to keep trying forever (maybe anymore)... So Jill, if you really want that, better act :D_**

**_Somehow I think Jill is not afraid of the kiss, but she's afraid of all the feelings it can bring if she let it go... Specially because she hasn't been with a man for a long time... Do you girls think she'll resist him longer? :D_**

**_I hope you guys liked Leon's sweet revenge in this chapter. It was just a simple chapter, but it was the end of a stage, cause something big is going to happen soon... ;)_**

**_Thank you very much for support always!_**

**_Cya next week and have a nice weekend!_**

_**Mercenary Nemesis:** Yeaaah. Hahahah Jill's strong... I would not resist that kiss for sure either! :D NOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAY hahahahh :D_

_Hahaha you are totally right about Leon's opinion in this situation, he didn't think about that but since he understood her reaction that means he agrees with her reasonable part,but yes,he DOESNT regret at all :D looool. That's the Leon we know and love._

_It was a simple chapter, but Iope you liked it anyway,sweetie! Thank you veryyy much for your support always! It means a lot to me! kisssssssssss._

_**Borismortys:** Heyyy! Great to hear from you again. I agree, after Tal Oaks, Leon's probably running away from vacation, which could bring him free time and mind. Yeaaah, impossible to forget that kiss, I hope you liked what Leon did to apologyze and respect the distance she wanted, but still being seductive. Ahahahah Thank you a lot for your words dear, have a great weekend._

_**mayra.713.g:** Mayraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yeah, I think it is sooo good to write 2 people knowing each other and discovering attraction, passion and then love, everything step by step. And these 2 really bring us lots of possibilities._

_Ooooohh I wouldnt expect for Leon's kiss either, but i think he was dying to check on this attraction they have, he needed to feel her lips (OMG) and see her reaction._

_Leon didnt regret at all, just as you asked him too, sis. Hahahaha._

_She'll keep Africa with her for a little longer, cause when she tells him it will have a big impact in their relationship. But it's gonna be a beautiful moment, believe me._

_Thank you very much for your sweet words and great analyzes always my dear friend. Have a wonderfull weekend._

_**Mister Valentine:** Hehehe, relax, I totally understand sometimes we are not in the mood that day. Hehehehe_

_Yeah, i think we all see her like that when we forget the part that she is still a woman, a human being. I think it must be hard for her to have everybody treating her like someone who doesnt have feelings or needs, but at the same time, she is responsible for that. Remember she never allows herself to cry inside B.S.A.A., even alone in her room? So Leon is right, she is responsible for people's opinion about her, and she agreed with him._

_About Africa moment, Jill won't tell him that unless she is questioned about it. So,Leon is supposed to find an opportunity to ask her about it, and it won't happen soon, but of course it will happen and I plan it to be a very sad and beautiful moment. Hope i can get it._

_Oooh I'm so happy and thankfull for your words and compliments. You really made my day with that. I really picture them both talking to try to make that realistic, and when you say I could do it,you really got me happy. Thank you veryyyyy much, my dear friend. I really liked your review! kisssssssssssss_

_**Spartan10007:** Hey sweetieeeee! Yeaaaah, it was and she knows that. Now she has to let it happen,do you agree? hahahaha Thank you very much for your review dear. Have a great weekend._

_**Will:** How have you been? Long time no see you here! __Not easy to work with 2 different characters, who happen to have points in commom but never met before. Specially because I have to deal with Leon's and Jill's fans separately, since there are little fans for this couple. But I'm glad it seems it is working, since they are developing a natural bond and finally admiting how they feel. Of course it can take a while to happen to make it natural, but the piece is not meant to be fast, but deep, since it is a romance._

_About Quint and Hunnigan, of course I remembered your story when I decided to put that. hahaha But in fact I needed to take advantage of Quint's excitement over getting her number to make things easier for Leon and Jill. So I planned that to make the mission "end" and have a chance to have Jill less focused (otherwise I think she would not be so easy lol). Thanks for coming, Will. Wish you have a great weekend!_


End file.
